Shinigami Forever
by MitsukiDevil
Summary: Abby et Cindy (OC), deux femmes shinigami à la retraite et amies ainsi qu'anciennes partenaires d'Undertaker, vont être obligées de ressortir leurs faux du placard pour retrouver leur partenaire, seulement elles auront besoin d'aide et le puissant dieu de la mort leur conseille de retrouver les autres shinigami à Londres, car le retrouver sera une tâche très complexe...
1. Chapter 0 (Prologue)

**Ohayo mina-san :3 ! J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter ma toute première fiction Black Butler ! Elle concernera en grande partie Les shinigami (Undertaker, William, Grell, Ronald, Alan et Eric) ainsi que deux OC : la mienne Cindy Gates et celle de ma meilleure amie ^^ Abigail (Abby) **

**Je ne vous en dit pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir ^-^ **

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapter 0 (Prologue) : Souvenirs **

**~ NEW YORK CITY : XIXème siècle **

Ah la retraite… il n'y avait rien de mieux pour décompresser après 20 siècles de travail. Cela ne paraissait pas mais récolter des âmes et ce, pendant très, très longtemps, ça fatiguait. De plus, des fois, il fallait partir à la chasse au démons et ça, c'était vraiment pas drôle du tout. Cindy Gates, femme shinigami à la retraite, se souvenait des fois où elle, sa meilleure amie ainsi que les autres dieux de la mort partaient chasser les êtres démoniaques de ce monde. Bon, elle devait aussi avouer qu'elle n'y était pas aller souvent. A vrai dire, elle ne voyait pas en quoi consistait de traquer ces créatures, à part se faire tuer, même si les shinigamis étaient immortels, ils pouvaient mourir de blessures graves. Elle même en avait eut mais elle avait réussit à s'en sortir avec toute de même quelques belles cicatrices et elle n'en oublierait sans doute jamais son auteur. C'était le démon le plus puissant qu'elle avait rencontré de toute sa vie de shinigami, il devait toujours se trouver en Angleterre en compagnie de son maître et c'était tant mieux. Sébastian Michaelis, jamais elle n'oublierait ce nom . Il avait blesser des dizaines des siens et elle n'était pas prête à lui pardonner. D'ailleurs pardonner quelque chose à un démon était hors de question pour elle, jamais une déesse de la mort ne fermerait les yeux sur les actes meurtriers d'un être démoniaque. Surtout lui. Mais la chose qui avait sans doute le plus marqué Cindy dans sa vie, fut de travailler avec un shinigami puissant en plus de sa meilleure amie. Elle n'oublierait pas Undertaker de si tôt. C'est lui qui lui avait tout apprit sur le travail et les tâches des dieux de la mort et elle ne le remercierait jamais assez pour ça. Mais surtout, elle n'oublierait jamais son côté psychopathe et complètement taré qu'il pouvait prendre en dehors des heures de travail. Mais cela ne l'avait pas empêcher de très bien s'entendre avec lui et elle avait remarquer que sa meilleure amie et lui même avaient été très proches pendant toutes ses années. Abigail Taylor, plus souvent appelée Abby par ses proches, était une femme shinigami également ainsi que la meilleure amie de Cindy et Undertaker, n'oublierait pas non plus le shinigami aux cheveux argentés. Il avait toujours été son modèle et elle devait avouer que parfois elle avait ressentit bien plus que de l'amitié envers lui. Bien qu'il avait un style bien à lui ainsi qu'un caractère bien trempé, Undertaker resterait dans son cœur à jamais. Tout comme Cindy. Les deux amies étaient d'ailleurs entrain de siroter une tasse de thé dans un petit salon de New York. Elles repensaient à tout ce qu'elles avaient vécu en Angleterre avant de partir à la retraite, bien que physiquement, elles avaient encore l'apparence de jeunes femmes d'environ vingt ans. Les shinigamis avaient la chance de connaître l'immortalité et c'était tant mieux, comme ça, elles n'auraient pas de rides ! Tout comme Undertaker, elles n'avaient plus leurs lunettes mais cela ne les empêchaient pas de se diriger habilement dans la vie quotidienne. Mais des fois, elles devaient avouer qu'elles en auraient grand besoin.

Elles repensèrent aux hommes avec lesquels elles avaient travaillé ainsi qu'à leurs délires auxquels elles avaient assisté. William T. Spears était sans aucun doute le shinigami le plus stricte et le plus froid qu'elles aient connut, mais en dehors de ses défauts, elles le trouvaient vraiment très sexy, surtout Cindy mais ce n'était pas son genre et elle préférait le laisser à Grell Sutcliff. Ce gars enfin cette fille… non… cet homme… enfin bref, ce shinigami était le plus tordu et cinglé de la société des dieux de la mort. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés, Abby et Cindy crurent qu'elles allaient y laisser leurs peaux. Ses dents de requins avaient réussit à leur faire peur et c'était quand il/elle avait sortit sa tronçonneuse, qui lui servait de faux de la mort en temps normal, qu'elles avaient eut le plus peur. Mais au fur et à mesure de leurs heures passées ensembles, une amitié s'était nouée et les deux amies durent avouer que Grell était plutôt attachant et gentil, malgré ses sauts d'humeur. Mais ce que Cindy et Abby adoraient par dessus tout c'était de le voir avec William, tout comme le shinigami écarlate, elles aimeraient bien que leur couple voit le jour, malgré leurs différences, ils se complétaient. Le seul détail péjoratif était les multiples refus du dieu de la mort brun. Vraiment, la brune (Cindy) trouvait qu'il exagérait un peu, cela ne se faisait pas de briser Grell à chaque fois et elle redoutait le jour où le dieu de la mort écarlate laisserait sa tristesse éclater. Elle n'aimerait pas le voir malheureux, elle serait sans doute mal pour lui. Et étant une vraie amie pour Sutcliff, elle n'hésiterait pas à tout faire pour convaincre William de lui accorder une chance. Pour Abby, Grell était quelqu'un de sympa et original, elle l'aimait bien mais elle aimait plus un autre shinigami, un peu plus ordinaire. Ronald Knox, le shinigami dragueur, c'était un sacré numéro aussi celui-là. Mais il était vraiment gentil et tolérant. La rousse (Abigail) s'était tout de suite bien entendu avec lui, a vrai dire, c'était le premier à l'avoir aborder, bien qu'au départ, il l'avait abordé afin d'avoir un rencart avec elle, qui malheureusement pour lui, fut un échec mais cela ne les empêchaient pas de bien s'entendre. En ce qui concernait les deux autres shinigamis, Alan et Eric, les deux amies ne les avaient pratiquement jamais fréquenté. Tout ce qu'elles savaient, c'était que le dieu de la mort à la scie, détestait Grell Sutcliff, donc Abby et Cindy n'étaient pas prête à s'entendre avec lui. Par contre, en ce qui concernait Alan, les deux amies pourraient peut être envisager de mieux le connaître et de devenir amis avec lui. Il avait l'air d'être gentil et très doux au contraire d'Éric qui avait l'air impulsif et pas très sympa. M'enfin tout ces souvenirs avec ces cinq hommes, non, quatre hommes et une femme masculine étaient sans doute les meilleurs dont on pouvait rêvé quand on était une retraitée. Si seulement elles pouvaient les revoir, en plus d'Undertaker, leurs journées paraîtraient sûrement moins longues. Et alors que les deux amies discutaient encore de leurs passés, elles furent soudainement interrompues par un volatile qui heurta la vitrine du salon de thé. Intriguées, elles sortirent du bâtiment et vinrent à la rencontre de l'oiseau qui était un pigeon voyageur. Elles remarquèrent également qu'il avait un message enroulé autour de sa patte. Curieuse, Abby s'agenouilla et prit le bout de papier avant de le déplier. Lorsqu'elle vit l'écriture, elle crut qu'elle allait mourir de bonheur et s'évanouir de joie. Elle se retint de crier et s'empressa d'avouer la bonne nouvelle à Cindy se demandait de qui il pouvait bien s'agir.

**«-C'est une lettre d'Undie !** S'exclama la rousse en sautillant de joie. **On a enfin de ses nouvelles, c'est pas trop tôt…,»** reprit-elle.

**«-Et qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?** Demanda Cindy curieuse. **Je me demande bien ce qu'il est devenu après tout ce temps, ça fait longtemps qu'on a perdu sa trace et on ignore où est-ce qu'il se trouve en ce moment même…,»** avoua la brune.

**«-Oui, moi aussi je m'inquiétais pour lui, on va enfin savoir où est-ce qu'il se cache et ce qu'il trafique dans l'ombre,»** répliqua Abby.

**«-J'ai jamais dit que j'étais inquiète pour lui…,»** répliqua la brune.

**«-Mais oui c'est ça, si tu crois que je vais te croire…,** répliqua la rousse. **Bon je lis,»**

_**« My dears, j'espère que vous allez bien là où vous êtes, pour ma part, je vais bien et je pense à vous dès que je le peux. Si je ne vous ai pas écrit avant, c'est pour la simple et unique raison que j'avais trop de travail. Voyez vous, j'ai reprit du service mais au lieu de m'amuser à faucher des âmes comme le feraient les shinigami normaux, je m'amuse à autre chose. Quelque chose de bien plus intéressant que j'aimerai bien partager avec vous deux, dès que ça sera possible gihihihi… Enfin venons en à la chose principale, car si je vous écris, c'est parce que j'ai et je cite, besoin de vous. J'aimerai que vous réintégriez le quartier général des dieux de la mort pour raison de sécurité. Bon je sais, vous êtes à la retraite et faucher des âmes n'est plus dans vos programmes mais si vous avez toujours confiance en moi, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir rejoindre les autres shinigami. Enfin, c'est pour votre bien que je vous le conseille après, libre à vous de décider ce que vous voulez faire, je tiens juste à vous dire qu'au cas ou si vous mourrez accidentellement pendant votre voyage, je me ferai un immense plaisir de récolter dignement vos âmes gihihihi… **_

_**J'espère vous revoir très vite my dears et j'ai hâte de vous montrer mes nouvelles occupations…**_

_**A très bientôt donc**_

_**Amicalement et affectueusement,**_

_**Undertaker.» **_

**«-Ah bah alors ça… je m'y attendais pas, mais alors pas du tout,» **avoua Cindy.

**«-A vrai dire, moi non plus mais à présent qu'on sait qu'il va bien là où il est, on peut se retirer un stress en moins, **déclara la rousse. **C'était quand même inquiétant de ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles,» **reprit-elle.

**«-Moui c'est sûr mais c'est un des shinigami les plus puissant qui existent dans ce monde et comme tu le sais, il n'a pas peur de la mort, il est pratiquement invincible,»** répliqua la brune.

**«-Oui c'est vrai, tu as raison, pas beaucoup de monde voir personne ne pourrait le vaincre, il est trop fort ! ~ »** S'exclama Abby avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

**«-Héhé… je te reconnais bien là…, **répliqua la brune amusée. **Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » **Demanda Cindy.

**«-C'est quoi cette question ?!** S'exclama la rousse. **On rentre au bercail, on revient à Londres et on rejoint les autres ! »** Reprit-elle.

**«-Je m'en doutais, à vrai dire, **déclara la brune avant de prendre un air diabolique.** Ça veut dire qu'on peut ressortir l'artillerie ? »** Demanda-t-elle avec une joie non dissimulée.

**«-Oh que oui, qu'on peut la ressortir !** S'exclama Abigail. **Allons de ce pas nous préparez, nous partons dès aujourd'hui, dès qu'il y aura un bateau pour l'Angleterre**,» reprit la rousse.

**«-Je te suis ! J'ai hâte de me remettre au travail… ça me manquait de ne pas de sang giclé, ça va être génial ! Surtout qu'on va revoir les gars, on a dû leur manquer,»** déclara Cindy.

**«-C'est sûr, surtout que tu pourras revoir Will, *clin d'oeil*,»** répliqua Abby.

**«-Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir…,» **mentit la brune.

**«-Oh que si, que tu le sais, tu le sais parfaitement bien,»** insista la rousse.

**«-Mh. Vraiment…,»** répliqua Cindy avant de rire.

**«-*Éclate de rire*, c'est exactement lui, tu sais très bien l'imité,»** fit remarquer Abigail.

**«-Gihihi… je sais, j'ai ce talent d'imiter certaines répliques de personnes que j'aime bien,»** répliqua Cindy en prenant la grosse tête.

**«-Je te le fais pas dire, il y a deux secondes, j'ai crut que c'était Undie qu'il y avait en face de moi,»** déclara Abby amusée.

**«-Haha… bon allez, trêve de bavardage, allons nous préparer,»** répliqua la brune.

**«-Oui, allons-y !»** S'exclama la rousse.

Les deux amies esquissèrent un sourire complice et rejoignirent leurs appartements où elles prirent le stricte minimum à commencer par leur faux de la mort qui était un katana à longue lame (environ 1m80) pour Abby et une hache du bourreau pour Cindy. Elles prirent également des vêtements, leurs nécessaire de toilettes et les souvenirs qu'elles avaient prit pour leurs camarades masculins/féminin.

Elles prirent ensuite la direction du port de New York et eurent la chance de prendre le bateau de 16h pour rentrer à Londres. Elles avaient vraiment hâte de revoir leurs anciens amis et surtout Undertaker pour savoir enfin ce qu'il leurs cache depuis maintenant très longtemps. Le connaissant, cela devait être sans doute quelque chose de glauque enfin elles verraient bien mais si ce n'était pas ce genre de chose, Abby et Cindy se demandaient vraiment ce qu'il voulait leur montrer. Mais pour cela, il faudrait attendre demain matin pour le savoir, et encore, si elles restaient en vie durant toute la durée du voyage…

_A suivre…_

* * *

Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? C'est ma toute première fiction sur Black Butler donc soyez indulgents siou plaît** *yeux de cocker* **

Je vous dit à très vite pour le deuxième chapitre ^^ !

Sayonara :3


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey =3 ! Voici le deuxième chapitre ! **

**En espérant que le premier vous ait plus !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Retrouvailles **

**~ London, Q.G des shinigami **

Une nouvelle journée commençait pour les shinigami de Londres et cette journée comme toutes les autres était loin d'être de tout repos, comme d'habitude. Pour une fois, le quartier général était calme, même trop calme. Il était aux environs de 9h et normalement tout les dieux de la mort étaient déjà entrain de faucher des âmes un peu partout dans la ville londonienne. Normalement. Dans un bureau de l'établissement, un certain shinigami excentrique était avachit sur sa table, entrain de roupiller tranquillement en rêvant de choses pas vraiment très catholiques qui concernait un certain dieu de la mort aux cheveux noirs. D'ailleurs en parlant de ce dernier, il entra dans le bureau et vit le shinigami écarlate entrain de dormir sur ses formulaires. Exaspéré, il laissa échapper un « je vous jure… » pratiquement inaudible, de sa bouche et se demanda comment il devait le/la réveiller. Il se rapprocha d'elle/de lui et l'entendit marmonner pendant son sommeil.

**«-Hmm… Will… Will… han… ah… plus… plus… aahh ~ »** marmonna le shinigami à la tronçonneuse sans se douter que l'homme de ses rêves était à ses côtés.

Le dit William retint ses joues de rosirent et donna un violent coup de faux sur la tête du pauvre dieu de la mort endormit.

**«-Debout Sutcliff ! Vous êtes ici pour travailler et non pour dormir !** S'exclama le brun. **Vraiment…,»** reprit-il désespéré.

**«-…, ça fait mal ! Mais Will, tu sais de quoi j'ai rêvé ~ ? **Demanda Grell en se levant de sa chaise avec un air dragueur. **J'ai rêvé de t…,»** commença-t-il.

**«-Je me fiche de savoir de quoi vous avez rêvé !** S'exclama William. **Mettez vous au travail, tout de suite ! » **Reprit le brun passablement énervé.

**«-Oohh ~ T'es mééchhant…,** déclara le shinigami écarlate.** Mais tu es si irrésistible quand tu es comme ça… Nyyaa ~ j'en frissonne de plaisir…,»** reprit Sutcliff en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son homme.

**«-Hm… allez travailler, cela vaudrait mieux, si vous ne voulez pas avoir des heures supplémentaires…,»** répliqua William en dégageant légèrement.

**«-Si c'est des heures supplémentaires avec toi, ça ne me dérange pas du tout, mon Willu ~,»** répliqua à son tour Grell.

**«-J'ai aucune attention d'en faire, surtout avec vous,»** déclara durement le shinigami noir en donnant la « Death List » du jour.

**«-…, Tu peux pas changer de disque à la fin ?! **Explosa le dieu de la mort roux. **Tu ne penses pas qu'à force de me rejeter comme un vulgaire parasite, je commence à avoir mal à mon cœur ?! **Continua-t-il au bord des larmes en prenant vivement le formulaire des morts des mains de William.

**«-Grell…,»** commença le dieu de la mort brun.

**«-Tais-toi ! Tu ne penses qu'au travail ! Et moi ?! Je suis quoi à côté ?!** S'exclama Sutcliff.** Non, ne dis rien, je sais ! Je ne représente rien pour toi ! RIEN ! Donc, excusez-moi, William T. Spears, je me dois de vous laisser, j'ai du travail qui m'attend ! »** Poursuivit le shinigami écarlate en sortant de son bureau à pas vif en bousculant son supérieur totalement sonné.

Le surnommé Will, complètement dépassé, mit du temps à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait encore surpris Grell entrain de dormir pendant ses heures de travail et il l'avait une fois de plus blesser. Le shinigami noir se maudit intérieurement pour avoir été aussi dur avec lui. Qu'il se souvienne, il l'avait toujours été et il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'était. Pourtant, il ne détestait pas le dieu de la mort à la tronçonneuse, loin de là, on pourrait même dire qu'il l'aimait bien, même beaucoup. Mais alors pourquoi diable était-il aussi désagréable et dur avec Grell ? Maintes fois, il avait essayé de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, maintes fois il s'était retenu de le plaquer contre un mur pour ensuite l'embrasser avec passion, maintes fois il avait rêvé de choses pas très nettes qu'il faisait avec le shinigami rouge, la nuit, dans un lit, sous les draps ~. Euh… attendez une petite minute là, à quoi venait de penser William T. Spears ? Il venait tout de même pas de penser à toutes les choses suspectes qu'il voulait secrètement faire à Grell Sutcliff, si ? Le shinigami brun sentit une chaleur parcourir tout son corps et ses joues se colorèrent d'une belle teinte rosée. Voulant être seul un moment, il s'enferma dans le bureau du dieu de la mort écarlate et se laissa tomber au sol, main sur la bouche et repensa encore à ce qu'il venait de se produire car c'était bien la première fois, qu'il ressentait de la peine envers Grell. Il l'avait une fois de plus blesser et ça, il ignorait si il allait lui pardonner car au vu de sa réaction, Will avait bien peur que son « ami » mette du temps à s'en remettre. A moins d'un miracle…

**~Port de Londres **

Le bateau provenant de New York venait d'arriver et Abby ainsi que Cindy venaient de mettre le pied sur le sol londonien. Elles prirent une grande inspiration avant de partir, valises à la main pour le Q.G des shinigamis. En voyant les rues de Londres, tout leurs souvenirs refirent surface et elles se revoyaient sur les toits entrain de guetter leurs proies, tout comme les félins. Pour être honnête, elles ne regrettaient vraiment pas d'être revenues ici et elles remercièrent Undertaker pour leur avoir envoyer cette lettre car sans ça, elles seraient encore entrain de siroter du thé tout en regardant les passants marcher à travers la vitrine du salon. Elles avaient vraiment hâte de revoir leurs amis et alors qu'elles passaient à travers un parc, elles aperçurent un point rouge dans leur champ de vision. Point rouge ? Mais alors, cela devait être… . Elles se rapprochèrent vivement et reconnurent leur très cher(e) ami(e). Elles se postèrent devant lui et virent son regard, d'habitude si brillant et vif, dans le vide. Inquiète, Cindy s'assit auprès de lui/elle et passa une main apaisante dans son dos.

**«-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Grell ? »** Demanda la brune.

**«-…, A ton avis ? »** Demanda à son tour le shinigami écarlate avec une pointe de tristesse.

**«-William t'a encore rejeté ?! » **S'exclama Cindy.

**«-…, oui…,» avoua Sutcliff triste. **

**«-Je vois… à ce qu'on peut voir, il a pas vraiment très changé malgré les années passées,»** déclara la brune déçue.

**«-*Éclate en sanglots*…, aah… Cindy… Abby… vous… vous… vous me manquez… je… j'aimerai tant vous revoir,»** déclara Sutcliff en imitant une comédienne de tragédie.

**«-Euh… Grell ? » **Intervint Abigail.

**«-…, Qu… quoi ? »** Demanda le shinigami écarlate en regardant les deux femmes tour à tour.

Il fallut quelques minutes pour que Grell comprenne que Abby et Cindy étaient bien auprès de lui, entrain de le consoler, exactement comme avant. Il sentit les larmes de joie lui monter aux yeux et étreignit sans plus attendre ses deux amies qui lui avaient tant manqué.

**«-*Pleure de joie*, ABBY ! CINDY ! VOUS ETES REVENUES ! VOUS M'AVEZ MANQUEEE ! »** S'exclama le shinigami roux en serrant avec force ses deux amies contre lui.

**«-Héhé…, oui…, nous sommes revenues et nous comptons bien rester quelques temps…, **déclara Abigail. **Heu… au fait, Grell, tu seras prié de ne pas te moucher davantage sur nos vêtements, s'il-te-plaît,» **reprit-elle amusée.

**«-Oh… désolé, mais j'étais tellement heureux que…,» **commença le shinigami à la tronçonneuse.

**«-Pas la peine de t'excuser… c'est rien…,** la coupa Cindy. **Et si nous rentrions ? » **Proposa-t-elle.

**«-Mhh…,»** fut tout ce que Grell trouva à répondre.

**«-Un problème ?** Demanda Abby inquiète. **Ça te ressemble pas de faire la tête…,»** reprit-elle.

**«-Non, non enfin si…,»** répondit le shinigami écarlate avec tristesse.

**«-Essayes de l'oublier pour l'instant…,» **répliqua la rousse en parlant de Will.

**«-Oui mais… je… j'ai l'impression que… que personne ne m'aime… et que… et que je finirai seule… pour toujours,»** répliqua Grell triste.

**«-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tout le monde a quelqu'un qui est fait pour lui et tu ne fais pas exception,** déclara Cindy en entourant son ami(e) par les épaules.** Et ne dis pas que personne ne t'aime s'il-te-plaît, nous t'aimons beaucoup, Abby et moi, parce que tu sors de l'ordinaire et tu restes toi-même, et puis… Ronnie aussi t'aime bien tout comme William,» **poursuivit la brune.

**«-Je ne suis pas sûre en ce qui concerne Will… ,»** répliqua le shinigami écarlate en sentant son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

**«-Mais si, Cindy a raison, Grell, William est quelqu'un de froid et distant certes, mais je suis sûre que sous sa carapace d'acier, c'est un vrai cœur tendre…,** déclara Abby. **Et je suis sûre que… qu'il t'apprécie énormément… mais qu'il le cache car pour lui, le travail passe avant tout… malheureusement…,»** reprit la rousse.

**«-…, Tu… tu as sans doute raison…,** répliqua le dieu de la mort à la tronçonneuse. **Je… je merci d'avoir essayer de me consoler… j'apprécie beaucoup,» **reprit-il/elle.

**«-C'est normal… tu es notre ami(e) et il est dans notre devoir de te consoler…,»** répliqua Cindy en souriant gentiment.

**«-Je suis heureuse que vous soyez revenues… je commençais à m'ennuyer sans vous,»** déclara Grell en souriant à pleine dent.

**«-Nous aussi on commençait à s'ennuyer de notre côté,** répliqua Abby. **D'ailleurs, tiens, cadeau de New York,»** reprit-elle en tendant un paquet au shinigami rouge.

**«-Ooohhhh ~ Merci ! »** S'exclama Sutcliff de nouveau heureux en prenant son cadeau.

**«-C'est rien ! Bon, on rentre ?** Demanda la brune. **J'ai bien envie de revoir Ronald et William,» **reprit-elle.

**«-Oui moi aussi !** S'exclama Abby. **Et ne t'inquiètes pas Grell, on pourra parler à William si tu veux,»** proposa-t-elle.

**«-Je… oui, merci mais je ne peux pas rentrer maintenant, j'ai du travail et Will…,»** commença le shinigami écarlate.

**«-Au diable ton travail ! Aujourd'hui tu te reposes et tu profites de nos retrouvailles !** S'exclama Abigail. **Et si William n'est pas content, il aura à faire à Cindy et moi,»** reprit la rousse menaçante.

**«-Ahhh ~ heureusement que vous êtes revenues, sinon j'aurai été obliger de travailler… et toute seule en plus…,»** avoua Grell.

Les trois amis(es) échangèrent un sourire et partirent du parc pour prendre la direction du Q.G des shinigami, tout en discutant de tout et de rien. A vrai dire, Sutcliff était tellement heureux de retrouver les deux personnes (pratiquement les deux seules) qui l'aimaient pour ce qu'il/elle était. Cela ne voulait pas dire que Ronald ou William ne l'aimaient pas, seulement, Abby et Cindy étaient vraiment les deux seules personnes qui l'appréciaient vraiment beaucoup. Il/elle se sentait déjà mieux lorsqu'elles étaient auprès de lui et espérait que les deux femmes shinigami, censées être à la retraite, allaient rester assez longtemps avec lui. Avec elles, il/elle se sentait à sa place et pouvait parler sans crainte des choses qui le tracassaient. Elles étaient vraiment Les confidentes à avoir.

Au bout de quelques petites minutes, ils arrivèrent à la société des dieux de la mort, qui comme à son habitude, était plutôt calme. Tout les shinigami ou presque étaient partis effectuer leurs tâches quotidienne et les secrétaires vaguaient à leurs occupations. Les trois ami(e)s empruntèrent le chemin des bureaux afin de pouvoir être tranquille, seulement, elles ne s'attendaient à être interpellé par un certain shinigami roux à la tondeuse.

**«-Hey Grell ! Qui sont ces charmantes pers…,»** commença le jeune homme.

Les deux amies se retournèrent au même moment et Ronald reconnut tout de suite ses visages qui l'avaient marqué à jamais.

**«-Whaou ! **_**(les crêpes ! ^^ *ok je sors*)**_** Abby ! Cindy ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?** Demanda le roux très heureux. **Je ne pensais pas vous revoir si tôt, mais bon j'vais pas me plaindre, loin de là,» **reprit-il en faisant un clin d'oeil.

Le jeune homme vint à la rencontre de ses ami(e)s et étreignit amicalement les deux anciennes travailleuses qui lui rendirent son étreinte avec plaisir.

**«-C'est cool que vous soyez revenues ! Les journées paraîtront moins longues avec vous ici !** S'exclama Ron. **Mais au fait, vous comptez rester combien de temps ? » **Demanda le roux curieux.

**«-Eh bien…, nous n'y avons pas encore réfléchit mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que nous ne repartiront pas ce soir, ni demain,»** répondit Abby.

**«-Oui, je peux comprendre, en tout cas j'espère que vous allez rester un petit moment avec nous,» **répliqua Ronald.

**«-Oh que oui qu'on va rester ! Si on est revenu à Londres, c'est bien pour repasser du temps avec vous, **intervint Cindy. **Au fait, tiens, Ronnie, cadeau de New York,» **reprit la brune en tendant un paquet au jeune homme.

**«-Ouah ! Merci ! »** S'exclama le shinigami à la tondeuse.

Le shinigami roux rosit légèrement à ce geste et s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte de son bureau qu'il partageait avec Grell. Seulement, lorsqu'il pressa la poignée, la porte resta fermée à son plus grand étonnement, sans se douter qu'un certain dieu de la mort brun était assis de l'autre côté, contre la porte. Surpris, il fouilla toutes ses poches mais ne trouva pas sa clé.

**«-Euh… Grell… rassure-moi, tu as ta clé de bureau ? »** Demanda alors Ronald.

**«-…, Pourquoi cette question, Ronnie ~ ? Tu as perdu les tiennes ? »** Demanda à son tour le shinigami écarlate.

**«-Nan, elles sont à l'intérieur du bureau qui est fermé à clé…,»** avoua le roux.

**«-Mhh…, c'est plutôt ennuyant,» **fut tout ce que Grell trouva à dire.

**«-Plutôt ennuyant ?! C'est la cata oui ! Imagine que William apprenne qu'on ait pas fait notre travail, il nous donnerait sans doute des heures supplémentaires à faire…,»** répliqua Ronald.

Au même moment, les quatre amis entendirent du bruit venant du bureau et ne s'attendaient vraiment pas à ce que la porte s'ouvre pour laisser voir un shinigami brun terriblement sexy qui avait toujours un air glacial dessiner sur le visage.

**«-William ? »** Se demandèrent Abby et Cindy.

**«-Will ? »** Se demanda à son tour Grell.

**«-Senpai ? Mais que faites-vous dans notre bureau ?** Demanda Ronnie. **Enfermé qui plus est…,»** ajouta-t-il.

**«-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire Knox ? »** Demanda le shinigami noir avec un air glacial.

**«-Euh… ri… rien du tout senpai, je… je,»** commença le roux.

**«-Hm… vraiment… Sutcliff, dans mon bureau, j'ai à vous parler sérieusement…,»** déclara Will en sortant du bureau.

**«-Et un simple « bonjour » c'est trop demandé ? »** Intervint Cindy vexée par le comportement du shinigami à l'ustensile de jardin.

**«-Hm… » **fut tout ce que William répondit.

Il regarda son interlocutrice et s'aperçut qu'elle était accompagnée d'une autre personne pas inconnue à ses yeux. Pour la première fois, peut être, William T. Spears afficha une moue surprise devant ses deux collègues de toujours. Jamais il n'aurait cru revoir ses deux femmes shinigami de légende si tôt. Actuellement, il les admiraient toutes les deux pour leur courage et puissance, tout comme il avait admiré Undertaker avant qu'il ne découvre grâce à Grell et Ronald, ce qu'il trafiquait réellement avec le corps de personnes sembler être morte.

**«-Gates ? Taylor ? Que faites-vous ici ? »** Demanda Will.

**«-C'est pas assez évident ? »** Demanda Abby.

**«-Hmm… Non, pas vraiment, vous êtes censées être à la retraite donc vous revoir ici, est quelque chose de plutôt étonnant, pourquoi êtes-vous revenues ? Il y a forcément une bonne raison,»** déclara le shinigami brun.

**«-…, Si tu veux tout savoir, c'est Undertaker qui nous demandé de vous rejoindre de nouveau,»** répondit Cindy.

**«-Undie ?! Vous voulez dire que vous vous entendez toujours avec ce vieux fou ?! » **S'exclama Grell.

**«-Oui, enfin… cela fait très longtemps que nous ne l'avons pas vu et nous ignorons où est-ce qu'il se trouve en ce moment,»** assura Abby.

**«-Peu importe, pourquoi vous-a-t-il demandé de nous rejoindre ? »** Demanda Will.

**«-…, Nous ignorons la vraie raison… mais il nous a précisé que c'était pour notre sécurité,»** répondit la brune.

**«-Pour raison de sécurité ? »** Reprit Ronald intrigué.

**«-Oui, nous ignorons de quoi il voulait parler en disant ça…,»** répliqua la rousse.

**«-Hm…, je pense qu'il a voulut vous protéger des démons… ils se font très présents en ces temps-ci…,»** déclara William très sérieux.

**«-Les démons ? Ils existent toujours ? » **Demanda Cindy étonnée.

**«-Oui, malheureusement, ces créatures ne méritent pas de vivre…,»** répliqua le shinigami noir.

**«-Tu exagère un peu, Will, Sebas-ch…,»** commença Grell.

**«-Sutcliff ! Je vous ai dit d'aller dans mon bureau ! »** Le coupa William en lui lançant un regard noir.

**«-Hein ?! Mais… et mon travail ? Qui va…,»** commença le shinigami rouge.

**«-Knox va s'en charger, il n'a rien à faire,» **répliqua le contrôleur des dieux de la mort.

**«-Euh… mais c'est que… j'avais quelque chose à…,»** commença Ronald.

**«-Il n'y a pas de mais Knox ! Au travail ! »** S'exclama William.

**«-…, A… aye sir ! »** S'exclama le roux en délaissant ses amis.

Ils le regardèrent partir et aussitôt qu'il fut partit, Will empoigna Grell et l'emmena avec lui dans son bureau.

**«-Je suis heureux de vous revoir, Cindy, Abby, vous me pardonnerez mais j'ai quelque chose à régler avec Sutcliff, bon… je vais vous laisser… bon retour parmi nous…,»** déclara le shinigami brun avec un air plus doux.

Les deux shinigamis partis pour le bureau du contrôleur, les deux amies se retrouvèrent seules et décidèrent d'aller dans la salle de pause où deux autres shinigamis étaient assis sur les canapés leurs faux à côté d'eux. Elles s'assirent à leur tour et prirent le temps d'observer les deux nouveaux dieux de la mort qui, apparemment, avaient l'air de très bien s'entendre…

_A suivre…_

* * *

**Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? ^^ **

**Je vous dis à très vite pour le prochain chapitre ^^ **

**Sayonara =3 !**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey :3 ! Me revoilà pour le troisième chapitre !**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture ^^ !**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Nouveaux amis ou… presque **

Cela faisait maintenant quelques minutes que Cindy et Abby étaient rentrées chez elles, à savoir, la société anglaise des dieux de la Mort. Venant de New York, elles avaient vraiment été très pressées de revoir leurs amies et elles avaient tout d'abord revu Grell, dans le parc, seule, entrain de désespérer. William l'avait, une fois de plus rejeté et cette fois, le shinigami écarlate n'était prêt à le lui pardonner. Heureusement que les deux anciennes déesses de la Mort étaient revenues, elles avaient légèrement réussit à la consoler pour le moment et étaient rentrées au Q.G avec elle. Les deux retraitées avaient ensuite croisé Ronald qui les avait chaleureusement accueillit avant d'être envoyé en mission par Will qui, étrangement, s'était enfermé dans le bureau de Grell et du jeune homme roux. Le dieu de la Mort brun avait ensuite prit le shinigami à la tronçonneuse avec lui et l'avait emmené à son bureau pour y mettre les choses au clair, délaissant alors Abby et Cindy dans le couloir. Les deux amies furent d'une part très heureuses de les revoir tout les trois en grande forme mais d'autres part, elles avaient étonné par le comportement de William. A vrai dire, elles l'avaient toujours connu stricte et impassible et aujourd'hui, lorsqu'elles l'avaient vu sortir du bureau avec une mine plutôt étrange, une drôle de sensation s'était emparée d'elles. C'était bien la première fois qu'elles le voyait afficher une moue surprise, parce que pour surprendre William T. Spears, il fallait vraiment le faire. C'était pas tout les jours qu'on le voyait surpris. C'était vraiment un moment unique. Bien sûr, les deux amies avaient remarqué qu'il avait toujours son air glacial et ça, ça ne risquait pas de changer. M'enfin un Will sans son air dur et glacé, ce n'était plus William du service de contrôle des shinigami. Et ça, Cindy et Abby ne voulaient pas qu'il change, même si, des fois, il pourrait se montrer plus amical et moins distant, surtout avec un certain dieu de la Mort écarlate. Elles se demandèrent d'ailleurs ce que les deux shinigami pouvaient bien pouvoir se dire. Mais jugeant que cela ne les regardait pas, elles décidèrent de se rendre à la salle de pause, où plusieurs shinigami savouraient un café tout en discutant. Elles regardèrent tour à tour les jeunes hommes qui les entouraient avant de s'asseoir sur un des canapé libre tout en sirotant une boisson chaude. Leur attention se stoppa sur deux jeunes hommes assis côte à côte entrain de discuter. Elles les détaillèrent et remarquèrent que leurs faux de la mort étaient posés à leurs côtés. L'un des deux dieux de la mort avec des cheveux blond foncé avec des nattes brunes sur le côté droit de sa tête. Il avait bien sûr aussi les yeux verts fluorescent des shinigami, les verres de ses lunettes avaient une teinte plus foncée que la normale, il avait également une tout petite barbe et son costume n'était pas vraiment impeccable. Son nœud de cravate était desserrer, sa chemise déboutonnée au col et sa veste était détachée. En le détaillant encore plus, Cindy avait l'impression qu'il avait l'air plutôt le genre de mec qui se la jouait plutôt cool, qui appelait son patron « boss » et qui se trouvait le meilleur parmi tout les autres. Enfin bref pour résumé, la brune et la rousse n'étaient pas très sûres de s'entendre avec lui, surtout qu'il avait détourné sa tête vers elles et qu'il les regardait avec un air arrogant. Il les toisa du regard et fit claquer sa langue sur son palais pour leur faire comprendre qu'elles l'avaient énervé. Pas du tout effrayer par ce comportement, les deux amies continuèrent de le détailler lui et l'autre dieu de la mort qui avait l'air plus sympathique. Au contraire de son ami, son costume était parfaitement bien mit sauf qu'à la place d'avoir une cravate noire, il avait une sorte de pendentif argenté en forme de tête de mort, secondé par deux fils noirs. Il avait des cheveux bruns et courts ainsi que les mêmes yeux que tout les dieux de la mort. Ses lunettes étaient fines et normales et il avait l'air vraiment très gentil, d'ailleurs, les deux amies avaient eut le droit à un sourire chaleureux de sa part. Seulement, elles ne s'attendaient pas à ce que le silence soit soudainement brisé par un certain blond arrogant…

**«-J'pourrai savoir pourquoi vous nous regarder comme ça ?! »** S'exclama-t-il.

**«-Eh ! On a rien fait de mal, on a bien le droit de regarder qui on veut non ?! »** S'exclama à son tour Abby.

**«-Ouais bah regardez ailleurs si j'y suis, j'aime pas qu'on me regarde, c'est énervant…,» **répliqua durement le blond.

**«-*Soupire*, Éric…, c'est bon, c'est pas grand chose, ce sont des nouvelles, elles ont bien le droit de faire ce qu'elles veulent,»** intervint le brun blasé.

**«-Hum… pour tout vous avouer, nous ne sommes pas vraiment des « nouvelles »,»** déclara Cindy.

**«-Comment ça ? »** Demanda sèchement le dénommé Éric.

**«-…, Connaissez-vous le célèbre shinigami qui a pour nom Undertaker ? »** Demanda la rousse.

**«-Bien sûr que oui ! Faudrait vraiment être débile pour ne pas le connaître, lui, le détraqué à la faux qui fait revivre les morts ! **S'exclama le blond.

**«-…, C'est sûr… mais saches une chose… Éric… ne l'appelles plus, plus jamais le détraqué devant nous, bien qu'il aie un esprit tordu, il reste et restera pour toujours notre modèle…, **commença la brune. **Quand nous étions enfants avec Abby, il nous a recueillit alors qu'on avait tout perdu. Il nous a élever, nous a donner un foyer, nous a nourrit, comme si… comme si nous étions ses… ses propres filles,»** poursuivit-elle.

**«-Grâce à lui, nous sommes devenues des shinigami, il nous a tout apprit et tout enseigner, **intervint Abby. **Nous sommes fières d'être ses disciples et nous ne tolérerons aucune insulte en son nom, c'est clair ? »** Demanda-t-elle.

**«-Mouais… on va dire oui,»** répondit mollement Éric qui avait l'air de s'en foutre à un point…

**«-Euh… attendez une petite minute toutes les deux…,** intervint le brun. **Si j'ai bien comprit… vous avez été recueillies par Undertaker et c'est lui qui vous a tout enseigné donc cela voudrait dire que… que vous… que vous êtes… Abigail Taylor et Cindy Gates ? » **Poursuivit-il.

**«-Oui…,»** répondit simplement la rousse.

**«-Ouah ! Je suis enchanté de vous voir en chair et en os ! »** S'exclama le brun.

**«-Attends, attends, Alan, t'es entrain de dire que tu les connais ? » **Demanda Éric.

**«-Bah oui ! Tu ne les connais pas toi ? » **Demanda alors le dénommé Alan.

**«-Ben… c'est-à-dire que…,»** commença le blond, mal à l'aise.

**«-Non… j'y crois pas… tu ne sais pas qui elles sont ?! »** S'exclama le brun surpris.

**«-Oui bah c'est bon, c'est pas important de savoir qui elles sont réellement,»** répliqua Éric.

**«-Oh que si que ça l'ait !** S'exclama Alan.** Tu as devant toi les deux seules femmes shinigami d'Angleterre et elles sont, après Undertaker, les deux plus puissantes déesses de la Mort anglaises,»** expliqua-t-il.

**«-Ah… oui… tout de même…,** déclara le blond faussement impressionné. **Et je pourrai savoir comment t'as apprit leur existence ? Parce que même lorsque tu étais mon disciple, j'ai jamais entendu parler d'elles…,»** poursuivit Éric.

**«-Oh… eh bien… ce… c'est… c'est… Gr… Grell qui… qui…,»** commença Alan, mal à l'aise.

**«-QUOI ?! **S'exclama le blond.** C'est cette chose qui t'as mit au courant de leurs existence ?! »** Reprit-il écœuré.

Éric aurait dû surveiller ses paroles. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il venait d'obliger Cindy a sortir sa gigantesque faux de la mort qui était une hache du bourreau, parfaitement bien aiguisée. Elle le menaça avec tout en affichant son regard le plus meurtrier. La brune avait horreur d'une chose : c'était que l'on traite ses ami(e)s de « chose » ou qu'on les traite mal. Alors lorsqu'il s'agissait de Grell, Cindy, tout comme Abby, n'hésiterait pas à utiliser sa faux, même si c'était un shinigami, la victime. Donc on pouvait dire que ce très cher Éric était plutôt en très mauvaise posture, surtout que la brune mit sa lame sous sa gorge, prête à lui couper la tête si il disait une chose blessante de plus qui concernait Sutcliff.

**«-Qu'on soit bien claires… Abby et moi avons déjà toléré ton manque de respect pour Undertaker mais là, tu viens de traiter Grell, qui est notre amie, de « chose » et ça pour nous… c'est intolérable et décevant venant d'un shinigami comme toi, alors gare à toi la prochaine fois, réfléchis bien à tes paroles,»** déclara Cindy menaçante.

**«-Euh… ouais… je… j'tacherai de… de m'en souvenir,»** répliqua le blond apeuré.

**«-Y'a intérêt, sinon tu peux être sûr que ton âme sera dignement récoltée par une de nous deux,»** intervint Abby aussi menaçante que son amie.

**«-Euh O.K… euh désolé je…,»** commença Éric.

**«-Hey mina-san ! **S'exclama une voix masculine. **Est-ce que ça vous dirait de fêter le retour de…,»** reprit le nouveau venu.

Le jeune shinigami se stoppa dans sa phrase en voyant la scène qui se présentait à lui. Il regarda tour à tour les personnes de la pièce et se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que Cindy en arrive à sortir sa faux de la mort. Curieux, il osa demander ce qui venait de se produire.

**«-Euuuhh… quelqu'un… pourrait-il me dire… ce qu'il vient de se passer… ? » **Demanda alors le nouvel arrivant.

La brune regarda avec insistance le shinigami qui venait d'arriver et dématérialisa sa faux pour lui expliquer les récents événements.

**«-Ronnie… excuses-nous… nous avons seulement eut un mauvais petit accord en ce qui concernait une certaine Personne…,»** déclara Cindy.

**«-Je vois… je vais quand même vous présenter alors Abby, Cindy, je vous présente Éric Slingby et Alan Humphries, Éric a formé Alan lorsqu'il était débutant et depuis, ils ne se sont jamais lâchés, on pourrait même dire que…,»** commença Ronald avec un regard plein de sous-entendus.

**«-Boucle-la Ronald ! »** S'exclama le blond. **Et c'est bon, pas la peine de nous faire le reste des présentation, on les connaît déjà assez bien,»** reprit Éric de mauvaise humeur.

**«-Euh… d'accord mais c'est pas la peine de t'énerver, Eric-senpai, je voulais juste que vous vous entendiez bien…,»** avoua le roux.

**«-J'pense qu'on peut dire que c'est plutôt mal partie… ,» **déclara le blond.

**«-Voyons Éric…, ne dis pas ça, laissez-vous une deuxième chance, ne vous détestez pas dès le jour de votre rencontre,»** intervint Alan.

Le blond lança un regard aux jeunes femmes et celles-ci le soutinrent et acquiescèrent l'idée du brun. Elles se rapprochèrent des deux amis et leurs tendirent le bras. Alan répondit aussitôt en leur serrant tour à tour la main en leur souriant gentiment. Sourire d'ailleurs rendu par Cindy et Abby.

**«-Ravi de vous connaître et de travailler avec des légendes comme vous, Abby-senpai et Cindy-senpai ! »** S'exclama Alan en s'inclinant.

**«-Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi formel avec nous, adresses toi à nous comme si nous étions des amis,»** assura la rousse en souriant.

**«-D'accord ! »** S'exclama le brun.

**«-…, J'suis heureux de vous rencontrez, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez pour tout à l'heure…,»** intervint Eric.

Les deux amies le regardèrent avant de se lancer un regard qui voulait tout dire. Il était hors de question de partir sur de mauvaises bases avec un nouveau shinigami. Seulement, elles espéraient qu'il allait être moins mauvais en caractère que ça, parce que sinon… ils n'étaient pas près de s'entendre tout les trois… . Cela serait vraiment dommage. C'est pour cela que Cindy tendit amicalement sa main au blond qui la regarda, étonné.

**«-Je pense que ça serait bête de ne pas apprendre à mieux se connaître, aussi, je tiens à m'excuser pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure… j'espère qu'on s'entendra mieux à l'avenir… Eric,» **déclara la brune.

**«-…, Moi aussi, j'l'espère et puis…, c'est à moi de m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, j'ai été un peu trop loin… je dois le reconnaître…,»** avoua le blond en serrant la main de Cindy, suivie de celle d'Abby.

**«-Ben voilà, tout s'arrange allez, on va allez fêter ça ! **S'exclama Ronald.

**«-Euh Ronnie… t'étais pas censé faire le travail de Grell à l'heure qu'il est ?** Demanda la brune.

**«-Ben… vu que vous êtes revenues je me suis dis que le travail pouvait attendre et qu'à la place on pouvait fêter votre retour,» **répondit le roux.

**«-Je ne pense pas que ça va plaire à un certain contrôleur…,»** déclara Abby en pensant à William.

**«-Ouais, j'suis d'accord, j'pense pas que le boss va beaucoup apprécier, mais après, c'est ton problème, Ron, pas le nôtre,»** répliqua Eric.

**«-Oh mais vous inquiétez pas, William comprendra que…,»** commença Ronald.

**«-Je comprendrai quoi ? »** Intervint une voix masculine reconnut aussitôt.

**«-Ouah ! William-senpai ! J'vous avez pas vu, que faites-vous ici ? »** Demanda le roux gêné.

**«-Je n'ai pas le droit de passer du temps avec mes employés ? »** Demanda à son tour Will.

**«-Euh si, si bien sûr, mais… Grell-senpai n'est pas avec vous ? »** Demanda à son tour Alan.

**«-Si, il arrive et puis, dès qu'il sera arrivé, je pourrai vous annoncer notre prochaine mission commune,»** déclara William sérieux.

**«-Une mission commune ? » **Se demandèrent les shinigami.

De quoi pouvait-il s'agir ? Était-ce quelque chose d'important ? Était-ce quelque chose qui avait un rapport quelconque avec Undertaker ?

_A suivre…_

* * *

**Voili voilou pour ce chapitre ^^**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plut et je vous dit à très bientôt pour la suite ! ;)**

**N'hésiter pas à me dire ce que je pourrai améliorer (pleins de choses je pense ^^')**

**Sayonara :3**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ohayo :3 ! Me revoilà pour le quatrième chapitre !**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture ^^ !**

**Mais tout d'abord, réponse(s) à (aux) review(s) :**

**_Guest_ : Arigato d'avoir reviewé ^^ ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Mission révélatrice **

**~ Salle de pause des shinigami **

**«-Une mission commune ? » **Se demandèrent tout les shinigami.

**«-Oui, dès que Sutcliff sera là, je vous donnerai tout les détail,** répondit William sérieux. **Et… j'aimerai que vous vous joignez à nous, Abby, Cindy, je pense que nous aurons besoin de votre aide,»** reprit le brun.

**«-Tu peux compter sur nous, William,»** répliqua la rousse.

**«-Oui, nous vous aiderons de notre mieux,»** ajouta Cindy.

**«-Bien, je vous remercie, **déclara le contrôleur des shinigami reconnaissant. **Mais qu'est-ce qui peut prendre autant de temps à Sutcliff ? »** Se demanda Will.

**«-Je ne sais pas, vous voulez que j'aille le voir William-senpai ? » **Intervint Ronald.

**«-Non, ça ira Knox, restez ici, si il ne se montre pas, je vais commencer à…,»** commença le dieu de la Mort au sécateur.

**«-OHAYO MINA-SAAAANN ! »** S'exclama une voix que tout le monde reconnut.

Tous portèrent leur attention sur la bombe pourpre qui apparut soudainement dans l'encolure de la porte menant à la salle de pause. Il/elle avait de nouveau l'air en pleine forme et cela faisait plaisir à voir. Tous esquissèrent un sourire, excepté William qui garda, comme toujours, son air impassible et glacial et Éric qui affichait une moue blasée que Alan remarqua. Aussitôt, il lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtés, pour le forcer à sourire, chose que le blond se força vraiment à faire, n'aimant pas Grell. D'ailleurs, personne ne savait pourquoi Éric avait une dent contre le shinigami écarlate. Même Alan en ignorait la raison. Tout comme William et Ronald. Seulement, si ils allaient faire une mission tous ensemble, il fallait bien s'entendre et oublier les rivalités. Ça allait être dur. Même très dur. Mais il fallait au moins essayer. Ne serait-ce que pour réussir la mission que William allait leur révéler.

**«-…, Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est présent, je vais pouvoir vous expliquer en quoi consiste cette mission,** commença-t-il. **On nous a informé qu'un grand nombre de personnes mourraient sans explication et que, par la suite, les cadavres disparaissaient,** reprit Will.

**«-Des cadavres qui disparaissent ? **Se demanda Ronald. **J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu…,»** avoua-t-il.

**«-Mmmhh…, moi aussi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ça,»** avoua à son tour Grell en faisant mine de réfléchir.

**«-…, Oui, nous avons déjà eut une affaire similaire à celle-ci, avec des cadavres et c'est lors de cette enquête que nous avions découvert **_**ses**_** réelles attentions…,»** déclara William.

**«-De qui parles-tu Will ?** Demanda Abby. **Je ne suis pas sûre de bien comprendre,»** reprit la rousse.

**«-Moi non plus, **avoua Cindy. **Ne me dis pas que tu es entrain de parler de **_**lui**_**,»** reprit la femme shinigami à la hache du bourreau.

**«-J'ai bien peur que si, **déclara le brun sérieux. **Je parlais bien de lui, lui qui était l'idole de tout le monde, lui qui avait été le shinigami le plus puissant que le royaume d'Angleterre ait connu, j'ai nommé, Undertaker,» **reprit William.

**«-Je… je… j'ai du mal à suivre… que fait-il exactement avec des cadavres ? » **Demanda Cindy.

**«-Eh bien, comme tu le sais, les cadavres sont normalement dépourvus de lanternes cinématiques et lui, pour faire revivre les morts, il leurs a implanté des souvenirs qu'il a lui même créer, **expliqua Ronald. **Il a appelé ça des poupées bizarres, ce ne sont ni des êtres vivants, ni des morts,»** reprit-il.

**«-Ce… c'est… c'est vrai ? » **Demanda Abby choquée.

**«-…,Oui, Undie est… est devenu…,»** commença Grell.

**«-…,»** furent tout ce que les deux seules femmes trouvèrent à répondre.

**«-Je sais ce que vous pouvez ressentir, **assura William. **Moi-même, j'ai été choqué en l'apprenant, il avait été mon modèle depuis toujours…, comme nous tous ici,»** reprit-il.

**«-…, Donc vous croyez que c'est lui qui est derrière ces disparitions ?»** Intervint Éric.

**«-Oui, nous avons d'abord pensé à lui mais Ronald m'a apprit qu'il avait un complice,» **répondit Will.

**«-Un complice ? Qui ? »** Demanda Alan.

**«-Je pense que cela va rappeler de mauvais souvenirs à Abby et Cindy,»** répondit Ronald.

**«-Euuhh, de qui tu veux parler ? »** Demanda la brune.

**«-Oh bah, je veux bien sûr parler de ce cher Vicomte de Druitt !** S'exclama le roux.

_« Silence de mort »_

**«-…, KKKOOOAAAA ?! »** S'exclamèrent les deux femmes shinigami.

**«-J'savais qu'elles allaient réagir comme ça…,» **avoua Ronnie.

**«-Qui est ce Vicomte de Druitt ? »** Demanda Alan.

**«-C'est le comte le plus pervers qui existe en Angleterre, il aime bien draguer les jeunes filles innocentes… pour ensuite les… les vendre comme du bétail,** répondit Éric. **Et surtout, il se croit le plus beau, ce qui dans un sens, n'est pas totalement faux mais il est vraiment saoulant…»** reprit le blond.

**«-Ooh… c'est… c'est atroce…,» **déclara le jeune brun choqué.

**«-Oui on peut le dire, surtout que Cindy et Abby ont déjà quelques petits… problèmes avec lui,»** avoua Ronald.

**«-*Chair de poule*, j'en frissonne encore…, rien qu'en y repensant…,» **déclara la rousse**.**

**«-*Chair de poule*, William, ne nous dis pas qu'il va falloir se rendre à sa demeure pour enquêter si… ? » **Demanda Cindy très peu enthousiaste.

**«-Eh bien…,** commença Will. **Je ne vais pas vous cacher qu'il faut…,»** reprit le brun.

**«-D'accord, nous avons compris, il est hors de question que Cindy et moi allions chez ce pervers, vous devrez vous passer de nous, veuillez nous excuser,»** déclara Abby en entraînant la brune avec elle.

Les deux amies allaient partir de la salle de pause jusqu'à ce que Cindy se fasse tirer par derrière par un outil de jardin que Will affectionnait par dessous tout, le sécateur. Il rattrapa donc la brune et la ramena au centre de la pièce avec la rousse qui, franchement, affichait une moue décomposée.

**«-Je sais, ce que le comte essayera de faire avec vous mais vous venez accompagnées, est-ce qu'il essayera de vous isolez ? »** Demanda le contrôleur des shinigami.

**«-C'est pas bête ce que vous dites William-senpai,** déclara Ronald. **Si vous êtes accompagnées, le Vicomte de Druitt ne cherchera peut être pas à vous draguer pour ensuite vous emmenez dans une de ses pièces secrètes,»** reprit le roux en s'adressant aux deux jeunes femmes pas très motivées.

**«-Oui mais qui parmi vous va nous accompagner ? »** Demanda Cindy.

**«-Moi, j'suis volontaire ! »** S'exclama Ronnie.

**«-Et vous ? Alan ? Éric ?** Demanda William.

**«-Nous sommes volontaires seulement…,»** commença le blond.

**«-Seulement quoi ?!** Redemanda le shinigami au sécateur.

**«-Il n'y aura pas assez de femmes…,»** répondit Alan.

**«-Ah… oui… c'est vrai… , nous sommes cinq hommes pour deux femmes, ça va être un petit peu compliqué…,»** constata Will.

**«-Mais non ça ne va pas être compliqué,~ **intervint Grell. **Et puis, nous sommes trois femmes, pas deux,»** poursuivit-il/elle.

**«-Ah… ça y est…, c'est repartit…,»** déclara Éric blasé.

**«-Il n'a pas tort, Slingby, il peut se vraiment réussir à se faire passer pour une femme, donc on peut dire qu'il y a vraiment trois femmes,** répliqua William. **De toute façon, Sutcliff viendra avec moi,»** poursuivit-il.

**«-Y a pas soucis, je vous le laisse avec plaisir ! »** S'exclama le blond.

**«-Bien…, maintenant reste à savoir qui va aller avec Cindy-senpai et Abby-senpai,» **déclara Alan.

**«-Est-ce que ça ennuie quelqu'un que Cindy-senpai soit ma cavalière ? » **Intervint Ronald.

**«-Euh… non, mais tu peux nous dire pourquoi tu choisis Cindy au lieu d'Abby ? »** Demanda Éric avec un regard plein de sous-entendus.

**«-Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Éric-senpai, et puis je pensais que tu aimerais mieux y aller avec Abby-senpai,»** répondit le shinigami à la tondeuse.

**«-Eh bien en ce qui concerne ma cavalière je…,»** commença le blond mal à l'aise.

**«-Vous quoi ?! Il n'y a pas trente mille solutions Slingby, soit vous y allez avec Abby soit avec…,»** commença William qui commençait à perdre patience.

**«-Avec Alan…,»** termina Éric gêné.

**«-QUOI ?! »** S'exclama l'intéressé.

**«-HEIN ?! »** S'exclamèrent les autres shinigami à l'exception, comme toujours, de William.

**«-Humphries est un homme, comment comptez-vous vous y prendre pour que le Vicomte vous prenne pour un couple ? »** Demanda le contrôleur des shinigami.

**«-Éric-san…, tu n'es pas sérieux j'espère ?! Tu… tu veux que je me ré-déguise en femme ?!** S'exclama Alan.

**«-Bah…,»** répondit le blond.

**«-Euuh, attendez une minute, vous êtes entrain de nous dire que vous avez déjà travesti Alan par le passé ?!** Demanda Abby visiblement surprise.

**«-Eh bien… quand il n'y a qu'une femme pour quatre hommes, faut bien se débrouiller avec les moyens du bord…,»** répliqua Ronald.

**«-Oui, certes, mais pourquoi Alan ? **Demanda Cindy. **Et pourquoi pas Éric pour cette fois ? »** Reprit la brune.

**«-Nan mais ça va la tête ! Il est hors de question de me foutre en robe ! »** S'exclama le blond.

**«-Tu ne crois pas que c'est exactement ce qu'à put ressentir Alan lorsqu'on lui a demandé de se travestir ?! »** S'exclama à son tour Abby.

**«-…, Ce… c'est vrai… enfin je veux dire… tu as ressentit…? »** commença Éric affreusement gêné pour son meilleur ami.

**«-J'ai pas l'intention de te mentir mais… oui ça me gêne un peu de… de me travestir…,»** avoua Alan en tournant le dos au blond.

**«-Pour… pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?** Demanda Éric en se rapprochant de lui. **On aurait choisit Ronald si ça te gênait de le faire,»** reprit-il.

**«-EH ! »** S'exclama le roux.

**«-Quoi ? Tu serais plutôt mignon avec une robe rose pleine dentelle et de froufrous,»** déclara Éric moqueur.

**«-Euuuhh… non, désolé, je pense pas que ça m'irait contrairement à Alan-senpai,» **répliqua Ronald.

**«-Parce que tu trouves que les froufrous et la dentelle ça me va à moi peut être ?! **S'emporta le petit brun.** Si je fais ça, c'est parce qu'il faut sinon je ne le ferai pas !** Reprit-il.

**«-Du calme Humphries,** déclara calmement William. **Je trouve cela remarquable de faire ça juste pour aider tout le monde,» **reprit le brun.

**«-…, Ah euh… je… enfin,»** bégaya Alan mal à l'aise.

**«-Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier, je vous remercie énormément et… j'aimerai que vous… enfin si vous voulez bien… j'aimerai que vous vous ré-travestissiez, juste pour cette soirée…, cela nous aiderait beaucoup,»** déclara Will gêné de demander ça à un de ses employé, autre que Grell.

**«-Euh… eh bien,** répliqua Alan mal à l'aise en voyant tout les regards sur lui. ***Soupire*****, bon, d'accord, je… je veux bien mais c'est juste pour cette soirée et parce que c'est vous qui me le demande… William-senpai,»** reprit-il.

**«-Arigato Alan,** répliqua le shinigami au sécateur. **Bien, maintenant que tout ces détails inutiles sont réglés, je vais enfin pouvoir vous dire en quoi consiste la mission,»** reprit Will.

**«-On t'écoute mon Willu, ~ » **déclara Grell en serrant le bras du brun.

**«-Mh… asseyez-vous,»** ordonna le surnommé « Willu ».

Tout les shinigami présents obéirent et s'assirent sur les canapés tout en regardant William qui allait recommencer à parler.

**«-Bien, je vous ai déjà parler de ces mystérieuses disparitions de cadavres au tout début de la conversation et je vais maintenant vous annoncer en quoi consiste notre mission,** commença le chef des dieux de la Mort. **Nous allons devoir nous infiltrer dans la demeure du Vicomte de Druitt et rechercher les cadavres qui ont disparut pour obtenir leurs lanternes cinématiques,»** poursuivit -il.

**«-Pourquoi accuse-tu tout de suite Druitt ?** Demanda Abby. **J'ai bien compris qu'il était un des complice d'Undie mais pourquoi tout de suite lui ? »** Redemanda la rousse.

**«-Parce qu'il est le seul de ses complice à être en Angleterre en ce moment,»** répondit Will.

**«-Mmhh…, intéressant, et donc, une fois là-bas, que ferons-nous ? »** Intervint Ronald.

**«-J'y viens, Knox, j'y viens…,** répondit le brun. **Une fois, là-bas, nous disperserons en trois groupe, deux binômes seront à la salle de réception où s'y trouvera normalement le Vicomte pendant que le trio restant, fouillera la demeure de fond en comble,»** reprit William.

**«-Plutôt pas mal le plan,** avoua Éric. **Maintenant la question est, qui va avec qui ? »** Demanda le blond.

**«-Eh bien, tout me semble évident, Slingby, vous avez insisté pour que Humphries se travestisse, donc vous serez tout les deux ensemble,** déclara Will. **Ensuite, Knox sera avec Cindy et Sutcliff ainsi qu'Abby, seront avec moi, y a-t-il des objections ? » **Demanda le brun.

**«-…, Non, »** répondirent les shinigami.

**«-Bien, donc, allons tous nous préparer, Humphries, allez avec Sutcliff et Abby ainsi que Cindy, elles vous aideront à vous habiller,» **déclara Will.

**«-A-aye sir,» **répondit Alan.

Le petit brun sortit de la salle de pause accompagné des deux jeunes femmes et Grell qui parlait déjà de sa tenue parfaite pour ce soir. Le shinigami écarlate prit Alan avec lui et l'emmena dans son logement de fonction avant de commencer à préparer le jeune homme. De leurs côtés, Abby Cindy venaient de retrouver leurs appartements et elles durent avouer qu'ils leurs avaient manqué. Elles regardèrent toutes les deux dans leurs penderies et eurent la bonne surprise de les voir toujours aussi bien garnies, ce qui les rassura. C'est donc avec nostalgie qu'elles fouillèrent dans toutes leurs tenues pour trouver la bonne pour la soirée organisée par ce cher Vicomte de Druitt.

Pendant ce temps, les trois shinigami restants étaient toujours à la salle de pause car William les avait retenu, il voulait leur parler d'un détail qu'il n'avait pas voulut dire à Cindy et Abby qui lui auraient sans doute désobéit en ayant cette information en tête.

**«-De quoi voulez-vous nous parler, William-senpai ? »** Demanda Ronald.

**«-Je voulais vous parler d'une éventuelle possibilité qui pourrait se produire lors de notre mission,» **déclara Will très sérieux.

**«-Ah oui laquelle ? »** Demanda Éric curieux.

**«-Je suis pas sûr mais je pense que Undertaker sera de la partie, tout comme ce parasite de démon et de son jeune maître,»** répondit Spears.

**«-Oh, vous croyez ?! »** S'exclama le roux.

**«-Je ne sais pas, mais je sens qu'il va y avoir des imprévus, en tout cas, je vous demanderai à tout les deux d'être très prudent et de veiller sur votre partenaire, si vous apercevez Michaelis ou Undertaker, débrouillez-vous par n'importe quel moyen pour que les autres le sachent, ai-je été clair ? »** Demanda William.

**«-Yes boss ! »** S'exclamèrent les deux shinigami.

**«-Bien, allez vous préparer,»** répliqua le dieu de la Mort au sécateur.

Ronald et Éric acquiescèrent et partirent de la salle de pause avant de se rendre dans leurs appartements, suivis de loin par Will, qui franchement, avait un mauvais pressentiment pour cette soirée.

_**«-J'espère que ce diable de majordome ne sera pas de la partie, cela ferait trop de personnes à surveiller en même temps…, mh… vraiment, je sens que je vais avoir des heures supplémentaires non rémunérées… une fois encore…,» **_pensa William sur le chemin de son logement de fonction.

Le contrôleur des shinigami s'enferma dans son appartement et imita ses employés qui étaient tous déjà entrain de se préparer pour la soirée du Vicomte de Druitt.

**~ Demeure du Vicomte **

**«-Nyyaaa ~ j'attends avec grande impatience la venue de vos chers idoles, mon très cher collègue, je saurai bien les accueillir, je suis le meilleur pour cela, vous verrez ~ ! »** S'exclama Druitt.

**«-Je n'en doute pas cher Vicomte, je les attends avec impatience moi aussi…,»** déclara une voix démoniaque.

_A suivre…_

* * *

**NDA : Alors vos impressions ^^ ? **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et j'espère vous revoir au prochain ^^ qui arrivera dans… euh … je ne sais pas combien de temps car les cours prennent une grande place sur mon temps libre T_T malheureusement, je suis donc désolée pour les futurs retards et je suis déjà désolée pour celui que je vous ai occasionné pour ce chapitre T_T gomen… **

**J'espère vous revoir très bientôt ^^ !**

**Sayonara :3 **


	5. Chapter 4

**Yosh :3 ! Me revoilà pour ce quatrième chapitre !**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ ! **

**Bonne lecture ^^ !**

* * *

**Mais avant réponses aux reviews : **

**_Harmonie_ : Merci également d'avoir reviewé, ne t'inquiète pas, Alan, aura une très belle robe et Éric saura bien le faire danser *^* je ne pense pas qu'il laisse son petit brun aux mains du Vicomte, il est trop précieux à ses yeux, enfin bref, je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! (Oui, Éric x Alan *q* comme tu dis ^^)**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Préparatifs mouvementés**

* * *

**~ Demeure du Vicomte de Druitt**

* * *

**«-Nyyyaaa ~ J'ai hâte de rencontrer vos idoles, mon très cher collaborateur, croyez-moi, je saurai bien les accueillir,» **déclara le beau blond.

**«-Je ne doute pas de vos qualités, très cher Vicomte, je sais que vous saurez vous y prendre,»** répliqua une voix sombre et moqueuse.

Les deux collaborateurs rirent aux éclats en pensant à leurs futurs invités mais surtout en pensant aux shinigami qui allaient sans doute se mêler de leurs sombres affaires. Cela promettait d'être amusant ~.

**~Q.G des dieux de la Mort **

Suite aux récents événements, les shinigami commençaient à se préparer dans leurs chambres respectives.

* * *

**~Chambre de Grell**

* * *

Le shinigami à la tronçonneuse était en pleine « chasse » de la plus belle robe qui devait se trouver dans sa gigantesque armoire pourpre (bien sûr). En même temps, il essaya de trouver une robe qui pourrait aller à Alan, qui vraiment, était mal à l'aise de se travestir… une fois de plus. Il espéra surtout que son/sa collègue n'allait pas lui sortir une de ses robe rouge vif qui était très voyante, lui qui était discret, il préférerait plus une couleur sombre. Seulement, trouver quelque chose qui ne tapait pas à l'œil dans l'armoire de Grell, s'avérait être une tâche difficile.

**«-Que pense-tu de celle-ci Alan-chan ? »** Demanda Sutcliff.

Le dieu de la Mort écarlate montra une robe pourpre moulante, bustier et fendue sur la jambe droite. En voyant la robe, le brun esquissa une grimace, c'était bien trop voyant et trop, trop… sexy et rouge pour lui. Le pire pour Alan, c'était qu'il y avait des froufrous, pas de dentelle mais des froufrous… . Rah, pourquoi Éric se l'était ramené ? Et pourquoi diable voulait-il que ce soit lui, « sa cavalière » pour ce soir ? Mystère. Tout cela rendait Alan curieux, bien que le blond et lui soient meilleurs amis aujourd'hui, ils avaient entretenu, auparavant, la relation senpai-kôhai (jeune élève). De plus, Éric avait l'air de tenir beaucoup à lui, était-ce à cause de sa maladie incurable (**1)** ? Ou était-ce autre chose ? Toutes ces questions n'arrêtaient pas de résonner dans la tête d'Alan et cela le rendait perplexe. Le voyant perdu dans ces pensées, Grell agita vivement sa main devant son visage afin qu'il puisse lui donner son avis sur sa robe rouge.

**«-Euh…, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose de moins voyant, Grell-san ?** Demanda alors Alan. **Je trouve ça un peu voyant à mon goût…,»** reprit-il.

**«-Mais il faut te lâcher voyons !** S'exclama Sutcliff en lâchant vivement sa robe. **Sinon, cet abruti de Slingby t'échappera et le rouge est la couleur de la passion et de l'amour ! ~» **reprit le shinigami écarlate.

**«-Mais… pourquoi parle-tu d'Éric-san ? »** Demanda Alan, rouge de gêne.

**«-Et toi, pourquoi rougis-tu ? »** Demanda à son Grell, du tac au tac.

Le brun ne répondit rien tellement il était gêné, ce qui confirma l'hypothèse que c'était faite Sutcliff à son sujet et à celui d'Éric. Ils ne ressentaient pas que de l'amitié envers l'autre, il y avait bien plus que ça. Cela promettait d'être croustillant comme histoire ~ !

**«-Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? » **Redemanda le dieu de la Mort écarlate, curieux.

**«-Euh…, ce… c'est-à-dire que…,»** commença Alan mal à l'aise.

**«-N'en dis pas plus, je pense avoir comprit…,** le coupa Grell. **Ça fait longtemps que tu l'aimes et tu n'arrives pas à lui avouer tes sentiments, je me trompe ? » **Demanda-t-elle/il.

**«-…, Eh bien…,»** commença le petit brun.

Le jeune shinigami s'arrêta dans sa phrase ne sachant pas quoi répondre à Sutcliff. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais parlé de ses sentiments à quelqu'un. Ayant toujours été seul, il avait prit l'habitude de garder ce qu'il ressentait pour lui et de nier ses attirances pour Éric. Cependant, lorsque quelqu'un comme Ronald ou Grell lui demandaient si il aimait le shinigami châtain,il ne savait jamais quoi répondre, de peur que l'on prenne de travers, les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour son ancien senpai. Aimer son ancien tuteur qui était un homme, n'était pas permit dans le règlement des shinigami. Seulement, l'amour était plus fort que tout et au bout d'un moment, il n'était plus possible de garder ses sentiments pour soi-même. Il fallait que ça sorte, il fallait qu'il lui dise, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Avant que sa maladie l'emporte sur lui. Oui, ce soir, si il se retrouverait seul avec Éric, il lui avouerait ses sentiments, même si il était pessimiste. Si ça se trouve, le châtain n'avait pas d'attirance particulière pour les hommes et il était plus comme Ronald, il préférait les filles bien proportionnées comme Abby et Cindy. Cette pensée le blessa et afficha aussitôt une moue triste que Grell remarqua.

**«-Alan-chan ? »** Intervint-il/elle.

Le petit brun ne répondit pas au shinigami écarlate et resta silencieux. Il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine et aussitôt, il mit sa main à cet endroit avant de rejoindre le sol, plutôt brutalement. Une nouvelle crise due à ces fichues Épines de la Mort qui lui pourrissaient son existence. Grell le voyait se tordre de douleur et ne su quoi faire pour lui venir en aide. Il le rejoignit au sol et essaya de le calmer du mieux qu'il/elle pouvait en murmurant des choses plutôt gentilles.

**«-Hey… calme-toi… Alan-chan… ne te mets pas dans des états pareils pour Slingby… je sais maintenant que tu… que tu l'aimes… et… je dois t'avouer que… qu'il se pourrait que… que tes sentiments soient réciproques… donc détends-toi… tu ne risques pas d'être rejeté… et comme ça, ton brave petit cœur ne te lâchera pas,»** murmura gentiment Grell en caressant le dos de son collègue.

Alan essaya tant de bien que de mal de calmer sa crise, même si Sutcliff lui avait avouer que Éric semblait attirer par lui, sa crise ne se stopperait pas d'un claquement de doigt. Pourtant, il avait sentit son cœur se réchauffer lorsque Grell lui avait évoquer que son ancien senpai semblait l'aimer et il devait avouer qu'il était un peu plus rassuré maintenant. Ce soir, il réussirait à lui avouer ses sentiments, c'était sûr ! Mais pour l'heure, il fallait que le shinigami écarlate lui trouve une très belle robe pour cette soirée qui s'annonçait vraiment… divertissante.

De leurs côtés, Abby et Cindy avaient retrouvé leurs robes dans leurs armoires et s'apprêtaient maintenant à les revêtir. Le seul problème était sans doute l'étape du corset. Cette étape était la plus redoutée de toute et lorsque la brune arriva à cet acte, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de sa meilleure amie afin qu'elle puisse l'aider en la faisant souffrir. Seulement, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un certain shinigami la voit dans une tenue si… légère.

**«-Euh… Je… je peux t'aider… Cindy-senpai ? »** Demanda le jeune homme gêné.

La déesse de la Mort se retourna et rosit en le voyant lui, entrain de mettre sa cravate mais apparemment, il avait du mal à la nouer.

**«-…, Euh… eh bien… euh… oui… enfin si… si ça te gène pas…,»** répondit Cindy très gênée par cette situation.

**«-Non non… pas du tout…,»** assura le shinigami.

Rouge comme une pivoine, la brune se mit face au mur et attendit qu'il la fasse souffrir en serrant son corset. Gêné au plus haut stade, il retint le sang de lui couler du nez et c'est avec les mains tremblantes qu'il prit les fils du corset et qu'il commença à les tirer, doucement au départ.

**«-Mmmhh… aahhh… continue… continue plus fort… aaahhhh…,»** gémit Cindy en s'accrochant au mur.

**«-Tu…, tu es sûre… ? »** Demanda-t-il inquiet.

**«-Ahhh… oui, vas-y ! J'le sens bien là Ron ! Haann oui ~ ! »** S'exclama la brune.

Là, s'en était trop pour le shinigami à la tondeuse, le sang coula tout seul de son nez et tomba sur le sol mais il continua de serrer le corset de la jeune femme.

**«-…, Ça… ça va ? »** Demanda Ronald.

**«-…, Han oui… mais… mais ça fait maaal ~,» **répondit Cindy.

**«-Tu veux que j'arrête ? »** Risqua le roux.

**«-NON ! Continues, continues jusqu'à m'en faire crier de douleur…,» **répondit la déesse de la Mort.

**«-Euuuuhhh… comme… comme tu voudras…,»** répliqua le jeune shinigami.

Et c'est toujours avec autant de gêne et de sang que Ronald continua de serrer le corset de Cindy. C'était bien la première fois qu'une Lady lui demandait de faire ça, pas que ça lui déplaisait, bien au contraire. Seulement… ils se trouvaient sur leur lieu de travail et pleins de gens pouvaient les entendre. C'était vraiment dommage qu'ils ne soient pas dans une chambre où ailleurs, quelques part où aucun shinigami de la société pourraient les trouver. En pensant à ce genre de chose, Ronnie sentit ses joues s'empourprer et essaya de chasser les idées pas très nettes qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

**«-AAAHHHH ! OH MY DEATH ! C'EST… C'EST… C'EST… ! »** Cria la jeune femme.

A ce moment-là, Cindy sentit des regards sur elle et le roux. Elle détourna son regard du mur et ô malheur… gros malheur… immense malheur…, deux shinigami les regardaient, l'un avec un air plutôt amusé, l'autre plutôt choqué. Sans voix, elle ne réussit plus à crier et se figea en fixant les deux hommes.

**«-Bah alors t'as pu de langue ? Je t'entends plus crier, il y a un problème ? »** Demanda innocemment Ronald.

**«-…, Euuuh… comment te le dire… oui, on a un problème… un gros problème…,»** répondit Cindy.

**«-Ah ? Et quel est ce…,»** commença le roux.

Le shinigami à la tondeuse laissa sa phrase en suspend en voyant ses deux senpai qui les regardaient fixement. Ouh là, ça sentait pas bon du tout ça, surtout que la moue de William avait changé entre temps. Il affichait une mine plutôt très sévère qui inquiéta Ronnie et Cindy qui n'avaient pas bougé du tout depuis tout à l'heure.

**«-Knox… je pourrai savoir… ce que vous étiez entrain de faire ? » **Demanda froidement Spears.

**«-Euh…, eh bien…, j'aidais Cindy-senpai à… à attacher son… son corset et…,»** commença Ronald mal à l'aise.

**«-Ah bon ?** Demanda Éric. **Parce qu'on croyait plutôt que vous étiez entrain de…,» **reprit-il.

**«-Slingby ! Nous nous passerons de vos commentaires déplacés ! »** S'exclama William.

**«-Ouais, c'est pas sympa ce que tu viens de penser, Éric-senpai ! »** S'exclama le roux.

**«-Roh c'est bon, je rigole, **assura le châtain. **Et mais, où est elle passée ? »** Se demanda-t-il.

**«-De qui ça ? » **Demanda Ronald.

**«-Bah Cindy-senpai, qui d'autres ?! »** Répondit le shinigami à la scie.

**«-Euuh, bah elle était là i peine deux minutes,»** répliqua le roux.

**«-Elle a dû retourner dans sa chambre,** déclara Will. **Laissez-la et terminez de vous préparer, ah oui et Knox ? »** Demanda le brun.

**«-Oui William-senpai ? » **Demanda à son tour Ronald.

**«-…, Vous n'oublierez pas de nettoyer le sang que vous avez mit sur le sol,»** répondit le contrôleur des dieux de la Mort.

Surpris, le roux constata que son supérieur avait raison et s'empressa de nettoyer le sol avec un mouchoir sous le regard intrigué d'Éric.

**«-…, Pourquoi es-tu toujours là, Éric-senpai ? »** Demanda Ronald, blasé.

**«-J'aimerai te parler d'un truc si ça te dérange pas…,»** répondit le blond.

**«-Ah oui ?** Demanda le jeune shinigami. **Et de quoi s'agit-il ? » **Redemanda-t-il.

**«-Viens avec moi dans ma chambre,» **répondit Éric.

Blasé, le roux termina de nettoyer le sol et rejoignit le blond dans sa chambre. Il se demanda d'ailleurs de quoi il voulait lui parler, apparemment quelque chose de sérieux. Il entra dans la pièce et vit Éric entrain de nouer sa cravate devant un miroir.

**«-De quoi voulais-tu me parler, Éric-senpai ? »** Demanda alors Ronald.

**«-…, J'voulais te parler de ta relation avec Cindy-senpai,** répondit le shinigami à la scie. **Tu l'aime, j'me trompe ? » **Demanda-t-il par la suite.

Pour la première fois, le blond vit son jeune collègue rougir devant lui, apparemment gêné par sa question. Alors il avait vu juste, il aimait bien la brune, malgré leurs différence d'âge. C'est plutôt mignon, à proprement parlé.

**«-Comme c'est touchant…,»** déclara le plus vieux des deux shinigami.

**«-Es-tu entrain de te moquer de moi, Éric-senpai ?! » **S'exclama Ronald.

**«-Nan pas du tout…, **répondit-il calmement. **Je ne me permettrai pas de me moquer de toi, j'suis mal placé pour…,»** ajouta-t-il.

**«-…, Tu aime Alan-senpai, pas vrai ? »** Demanda alors le roux.

**«-…, Ou-ouais…,»** répondit le dieu de la Mort à la scie.

**«-Tu sais… tu n'as pas avoir honte, je trouve que vous êtes mignons ensemble, même si vous êtes deux hommes…,»** avoua le jeune shinigami, sincère.

**«-Ah… merci…,»** répliqua Eric. **Et toi… tu comptes lui dire, à Cindy-senpai que tu as des sentiments pour elle ? »** Demanda-t-il par la suite.

**«-Ben…, j'en sais rien, je… je sais pas quoi faire, en fait…,** avoua Ronnie. **Je suis perdu…,»** ajouta-t-il.

Découragé, il s'assit sur le lit de son aîné et se prit la tête entre les mains. Pour la première fois de toute sa vie de shinigami, Ronald était désemparé. Il avait eut plein de rencarts avec des secrétaires et autres de femmes de la société et pour une raison inconnue, il sentait que si il s'engageait avec Cindy, cela ne serait pas juste pour un soir. En réalité, il aimerait passé le restant de ses jours avec elle mais il ignorait si ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Il savait que de nombreuses années les différenciaient mais cela lui importait peu, pour lui, il n'y avait pas d'âge pour tomber amoureux. Seulement, il se demandait si ses supérieurs accepteraient leur union car le règlement des shinigami, disait très clairement que les relations entre dieux de la Mort de n'importe quel poste, était interdite. Quel monde cruel ! Interdire d'aimer était totalement impensable pour Ronald. Ses sentiments étaient trop fort pour qu'il y renonce. Quoiqu'il arrive, il osera dire à Cindy qu'il l'aimait et qu'il voulait vivre avec elle pour toute la vie, quitte à risquer sa place de shinigami. Pour elle, il ferait n'importe quoi. Ce soir, par exemple, il veillerait à ce que le Vicomte ne l'approche pas et qu'il la kidnappe, pour ensuite la vendre comme du vulgaire bétail. Il resterait avec elle, coûte que coûte et il empêcherait l'autre cinglé de dragueur, de l'amadouer. Jamais il ne la laisserait seule, ô Grand Jamais.

Mais alors qu'il ruminait toujours ses pensées, Éric, le tira de sa transe en le secouant doucement, en ayant marre de ce silence si soudain qui s'était installé.

**«-Tu pensais à quoi ? »** Demanda-t-il.

**«-…, A rien…,»** répondit Ronald.

**«-Tu sais pas mentir…,** déclara le blond. **Tu pensais à elle, n'est-ce pas ? » **ajouta-t-il.

**«-*Soupire*, oui, je pensais à elle, ça te va ? **Demanda le jeune shinigami. **En même temps, à qui veux-tu que je pense ? »** Redemanda-t-il.

**«-…, Si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais lui avouer tes sentiments… dès ce soir…, avant qu'il soit trop tard…,»** déclara Éric.

**«-Comment ça « avant qu'il soit trop tard » ? » **Demanda le roux, apeuré.

**«-Tu t'rapelles de c'que le boss nous a dit, plus tôt ?** Demanda le dieu de la Mort à la scie. **Si ça se trouve, il n'y aura pas que nous à cette soirée et à moins qu'on soit chanceux, je doute que l'on s'en sorte indemne, surtout si l'autre taré… enfin Undertaker soit de la partie, en plus de Michaelis…,»** poursuivit-il.

**«-Tu exagère, Éric-senpai !** S'exclama Ronald en se levant du lit. **Je te rappelle que nous avons deux des plus puissantes déesses de la Mort avec nous, nous ne risquons pas de perdre nos vies aussi facilement !** répliqua-t-il.

**«-Ptet mais j'te signale que Undertaker était leur aîné, c'est lui qui les a former, donc si elles venaient à l'affronter, je suis sûr qu'elles perdront face à lui,»** déclara Eric.

**«-Tu dis n'importe quoi ! »** S'exclama le roux.

**«-Ronald !** S'exclama le shinigami à la scie. **Tu refuse d'admettre que j'ai raison ?! » **Reprit-il.

**«-…, Non enfin…,» **déclara le jeune dieu de la Mort, à court de mot.

**«-Faut que tu te mette dans la tête que ta Cindy est loin d'être au même niveau que Undertaker, même si elle est beaucoup plus puissante que nous, elle lui arrive pas à la cheville,»** répliqua durement Éric.

Ces mots touchèrent l'esprit de Ronald, qui n'appréciait guère que l'on dise du mal de la brune. Cependant, il devait admettre que son aîné avait raison, Cindy avait beau être plus puissante que lui, elle ne dégageait pas la même puissance que l'argenté. Il espéra donc qu'il ne lui fasse pas de mal si ils devraient se combattre mais si il l'avait élevé, avec Abby, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il la blesse, enfin c'est ce Ronald pensait.

**«-Mais… c'est lui qui a dû tout leur enseigner, tu crois vraiment qu'il voudrait leur faire du mal ? »** Demanda tout de même le roux.

**«-Bah…, arrête-moi si j'me trompe, c'est pas lui qui t'avait blessé avec l'autre détraqué lors de votre mission à bord du Campania ? »** Demanda Éric, à son tour.

Ronald resta bloquer à cette question et repensa à cette escale, la plus horrible de toute sa vie. Des cadavres vivants… partout. Leur créateur ? Undertaker lui même. A ce moment là, il s'était crut dans un cauchemar. Son idole, son modèle était enfait un traître. Le traître des shinigami. En plus de cela, il l'avait blessé, l'avait traité d'immature. Tout ça, l'avait terriblement troublé et il ne l'oublierait jamais.

**«-Mouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais,** déclara le blond. **Si il t'a blessé par le passé, il pourrait aussi bien blessé Cindy-senpai, qu'Abby-senpai…, même si elles sont importantes à ses yeux…,»** reprit-il.

**«-…, Nous verrons bien…,»** commença Ronald.

**«-Huh ? » **

**«-…, Si il veut faire du mal à Cindy-senpai, faudra d'abord qu'il me passe sur le corps, je ne le laisserait pas la toucher,» **reprit le roux, sûr de lui.

**«-…, Fais comme tu veux, **répliqua Eric. **Mais pour l'heure, tu devrais finir de te préparer,»** ajouta-t-il.

**«-Euh…, à ce propos, Éric-senpai…,»** déclara le jeune shinigami, mal à l'aise.

**«-Ouais ? »**

**«-…, Tu pourrais m'aider à nouer mon nœud s'il-te-plaît ? » **Demanda Ronald.

**«-*Sourit*, t'es vraiment un gosse,»** répliqua Éric, moqueur.

**«-Mais euuuuhh, ne te moque pas…, » **s'écria le roux.

Le plus vieux ne put s'empêcher de rire et aida son jeune collègue dans sa misère. Ce qu'il pouvait être enfantin quand il s'y mettait, en même temps, il n'avait que 350 ans alors que lui, en avait 400. Il avait encore tant de chose à apprendre… .

* * *

Pendant ce temps, la brune tant convoitée par Ronald était dans sa chambre et était perdu dans ses pensées. Elle n'arrêtait de repenser à ce qu'il venait de se produire, il y a quelques instants, avec le roux. C'était sans doute la situation la plus gênante dans laquelle, elle avait dû se mettre. Cependant, ce n'était pas à cause du shinigami à la tondeuse qu'elle était gênée mais plutôt à cause de la réaction de William et Éric. Elle savait que les relations entre shinigami étaient formellement interdites par le règlement mais pour elle, les sentiments étaient plus puissants que ces stupides règles et rien de l'empêcherait de sortir avec le jeune shinigami. Oui, elle devait l'avouer, elle l'aimait et elle ignorait si ses sentiments étaient réciproques. De plus, cent ans les séparaient. Leur union était juste impossible. Pourtant, Cindy voulait y croire et espérait de tout son cœur, qu'il ressentait les mêmes choses à son égard. Pas qu'elle voulait le forcer, au contraire mais ça serait tellement bien si il l'aimait. Enfin, elle s'occuperait de ça plus tard, pour le moment, elle devait enfiler sa robe, seulement, elle n'avait pas prévu que sa meilleure amie fasse éruption dans sa chambre.

**«-Abby ? **Demanda-t-elle, étonnée.** Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »**

**«-Eh bien…, j'ai… comment dire…, **commença la rousse, gênée. **Je… j'ai entendu tes cris et… je… je t'ai vu avec… avec Ronnie entrain de…,»** reprit-elle.

A ce moment précis, Cindy sentit ses joues se chauffer et elle ne savait plus où se mettre tellement elle était gênée par cette situation.

**«-Ce… c'est… c'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je te jure ! »** S'exclama la brune.

**«-…, Pas la peine de t'exciter comme ça, ça ne me dérange pas du tout que vous… enfin…,»** assura Abby.

**«-Mais je t'ai dit que l'on ne l'a pas fait ! **S'écria Cindy. **Il m'aidait à serrer mon corset, c'est tout ! »**

**«-*Rit*, je te taquine, je sais bien que Ronald et toi n'aurez jamais osé le faire en pleine journée et dans le couloir, qui plus est, je pense qu'il préfèrerait un endroit plus…,» **répliqua la rousse.

**«-Stop ! Arrêtes avec ces propos pervers ! » **S'exclama la femme shinigami à la hâche du bourreau.

**«-Hihihi…, excuse-moi mais tu sais bien que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher…,** répliqua Abby. **Surtout… quand ça concerne Ronald et toi… vous formeriez un couple formidable ! »** S'exclama-t-elle.

**«-Tsss…, je saurais comment me venger…, ne t'inquiète pas, ma petite Abby…,» **déclara diaboliquement Cindy.

**«-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »** Demanda alors la rousse, perplexe.

**«-Oh et bien, tu verras bien le moment venu…,** répondit la brune. **Pour l'heure, il me semble que tu dois mettre quelque chose de… comment dirais-je… de tortueux non ? »** Demanda-t-elle par la suite.

**«-Hein ? »** Se demanda Abby.

La brune décocha un sourire plutôt sadique et désigna ce qui lui entourait la taille.

**«-Ah… ah ça…, je… je vais me débrouiller…,»** déclara la rousse, apeurée.

**«-Oh non, je vais me faire un plaisir de t'aider…,»** répliqua Cindy en se rapprochant d'elle.

**«-Non…, ça ira je t'assure…,»** assura Abby en reculant vers la sortie.

La rousse sortit de la chambre et prit rapidement la direction de la sienne. Seulement, elle ne pensait pas que sa meilleure amie l'avait suivit comme son ombre. Du coup, lorsqu'elle voulut fermer sa porte, Cindy se mit entre et l'empêcha de la fermer.

**«-Tu comptais m'échapper ? » **Demanda-t-elle, telle une psychopathe.

**«-Non… pas du tout…, »** répondit Abby, apeuré.

**«-Aller, approche, je vais t'aider à le mettre,»** assura Cindy.

**«-Je t'ai dit que ça ira !** S'exclama la rousse.

**«-Non ça n'ira pas, donc viens là, je vais t'aider ! » **S'écria la femme shinigami à la hache du bourreau.

Elle s'empara de « l'objet de torture » et se rapprocha d'Abby.

**«-Ne… ne m'approche pas… ! » **S'exclama-t-elle.

**«-Il faut que tu passe par cette étape, c'est obligatoire, tu n'as pas envie d'être moche si ? »** Demanda Cindy.

**«-N-non, certes, mais… laisse-moi faire, je te connais, tu vas essayer de m'étouffer ! »** S'exclama la rousse.

**«-N'importe quoi ! La confiance règne…, ça fait plaisir…, »** déclara la brune, blasée.

**«-C'est pas une question de confiance mais une question de principe !** S'exclama Abby. **Donc donne moi ce fichu corset que j'en finisse !** Reprit-elle.

**«-Non, que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est moi qui te le mettra ! »** S'écria Cindy.

La rousse, effrayée, longea de très près les murs et prit la fuite. Seulement, elle se doutait bien que sa meilleure amie la suivrait où qu'elle aille. Et elle avait raison. La brune la suivait, telle une lionne en furie, corset à la main.

**«-Abby ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! » **

Sa voix résonna dans le couloir interpellant les autres shinigami qui achevaient, plus où moins, leurs préparatifs pour ce soir. Curieux, Ronald et Éric sortirent la tête de la chambre du blond et virent, au loin, les silhouettes des deux déesses de la Mort, entrain de courir.

**«-Bah…, qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ? »** Se demanda le shinigami à la scie, étonné.

**«-…, Va savoir…,»** répondit Ronald.

Les deux collègues échangèrent un regard remplit d'incompréhension avant de ré-rentrer dans la pièce et de finir leurs préparatifs.

**«-Abby !** S'exclama Cindy. **Reviens un peu par là ! » **

**«-Non ! Plutôt mourir ! » **S'écria la rousse.

**«-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Viens je te dis ! » **Reprit la brune.

**«-NON ! » **S'exclama Abby.

Les deux amies poursuivirent leur course poursuite sans se douter qu'elles attiraient l'attention de tout les shinigami en plein travail. D'ailleurs, elles ne firent même pas attention à William, qui, déjà prêt, se « baladait » avec un tas de dossier sous le bras. Le contrôleur des dieux de la Mort, surpris, s'arrêta quelques instants et s'aperçut que les deux tornades, n'étaient qu'autres que Abby et Cindy. Alors elles étaient toujours aussi mesquines qu'auparavant, ça promettait pour ce soir… . _**« Mh… je vous jure… ! »**_ pensa-t-il. M'enfin, cela prouvait, que malgré leurs âges, elles pétaient toujours autant la forme qu'avant. C'était beau à voir, seulement, il ne faudrait pas qu'elles oublient qu'au sein de l'établissement, elles se devaient d'adopter un comportement exemplaire, surtout qu'elles étaient censées être des shinigami de légende. Même si elles étaient puériles, William les admirerait toujours. Cela ne se voyait pas au premier abord mais lorsqu'elles travaillaient, c'était les deux déesses de la Mort les plus puissantes et efficaces qu'il connaissait. A sa mémoire, Abby et Cindy étaient les deux seules femmes shinigami qu'il avait eu l'honneur de rencontrer. Même si il ne leur montrerait sans doute jamais, il leurs portait une grand affection, presque fraternel, mais bien sûr, vu qu'il était leur patron, William ne pourrait sans doute jamais leurs montrer sa réelle affection qu'il avait pour elles. Si jamais il devait leurs arriver quelque chose, il se tiendrait responsable de leurs disparition, il tenait vraiment elles, comme des sœurs. Seulement, elles avaient beau être plus âgé que lui, il était quand même un plus mature et travailleur qu'elles, c'est donc pour cela qu'il veillait sans cesse sur elles. Mais, jamais, ô Grand jamais, William T. Spears leur dévoilerait cela, jamais. Il devait déjà se retenir de dire à un certain shinigami écarlate qu'il l'aimait, cela ne ferait qu'un sentiment en plus à contenir. Cependant, il espéra qu'il n'allait pas trop prendre de l'ampleur comme son amour qu'il portait pour le shinigami à la tronçonneuse, sinon, il pouvait être sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas plus retenir ses sentiments. Il n'oserait jamais les révéler, il était beaucoup trop lâche pour, il devait l'avouer et puis, avec son caractère froid et distant, Will se demande très souvent qui voudrait vivre avec lui. Depuis que Grell était entré dans sa vie, il devait avouer que sa vie était un peu moins monotone que d'habitude. Il avait toujours la forme et, au contraire de lui, il était très social avec le monde qui l'entourait. Sutcliff pourrait vraiment le compléter. Seulement, ce n'était pas demain la veille qui lui avouerait son amour. Pour le moment, il avait une mission à diriger et il espérait vraiment qu'il n'aurait pas à faire d'heures supplémentaires. Excepté si c'était avec le dieu de la Mort écarlate.

* * *

En parlant de Grell, il était toujours dans sa chambre, entrain de préparer Alan pour le bal de ce soir. Pour l'instant, le shinigami écarlate avait enfin réussit à trouver une robe pour le petit brun. C'était une très belle robe, à bretelle, bleu marine, plutôt bouffante pour le bas et recouvert de dentelle en haut. Avec un gilet de fourrure, quelques accessoires assortis, Alan ferait sans doute très féminin, seulement, il redoutait l'étape maquillage ainsi que celle du corset car en entendant les cris de Cindy (oui, il avait lui aussi entendu ^^'), il avait de quoi s'inquiéter, surtout que c'était Grell qui allait lui mettre. D'ailleurs, ce(tte) dernier(e) se tenait devant lui et cachait quelque chose dans son dos, tout en affichant une moue plutôt sadique.

**«-Mmhh…, mon cher petit Alan,** commença le shinigami écarlate. **Tu te doute bien que pour affiner ta silhouette, il faut te mettre un corset et je dois t'avouer que, cette étape est assez…,» **poursuivit-il/elle.

**«-…, Tortueuse ? »** Tenta le petit brun, pas rassuré.

**«-Certes, mais pas seulement…,»** Répondit Grell.

**«-Huh ? »**

**«-Cette étape… est la plus redouté pour les femmes, telles que moi, mais si tu veux te faire passer pour une femme et avouer à l'autre abruti que tu l'aimes, je ne vois pas d'autres solutions…,»** avoua le/la pourpre.

**«-…, Bon ben… si il n'y a pas d'autres solutions…,»** répliqua Alan, résigné.

**«-Je te remercie de ta confiance, Alan-chan ! **S'exclama Grell. **Si tu veux bien te donner la peine,»** poursuivit-il en désignant le mur.

**«-…, Euuh, que veux-tu…,»** commença le petit brun.

Alan ne put terminer sa phrase que son aîné le colla contre le mur le plus proche avec force, le faisant grimacer de douleur.

**«-Alan-chan ? Je vais commencer à serrer, tiens toi prêt ! »** Déclara Grell.

**«-Eh, attends un p…,** commença Alan. **OUUAAAHH !** S'écria-t-il.

Il sentit le corset lui serrer le torse et s'accrocha du mieux qu'il pouvait au mur tellement le shinigami écarlate le serrait. Il crut que ses intestins allaient s'échapper **(2)** et espéra que cet enfer allait se terminer très rapidement car il n'était pas vraiment sûr que ses organes allaient tenir le coup.

**«-Alan-chan, relâche-toi un peu,»** ordonna Grell.

Le petit brun essaya de lui obéir mais il avait si mal que s'en était impossible.

**«-Je sais que c'est dur mais dis-toi que c'est pour ce crétin de Slingby que tu fais ça…,» **chuchota le shinigami écarlate.

**«-Argh… Gr-Grell… ar-arrête ça… j'en… j'en peu plus…,» **déclara difficilement Alan.

**«-Quoi, déjà ?** Demanda l'aîné(e) des deux. **Mais je viens à peine de commencer…,** répliqua Grell.

Le shinigami pourpre continua de serrer le corset sous les plaintes du petit brun tout en pensant à sa propre robe, rouge bien sûr, qu'il allait mettre par la suite. Il/elle espérait qu'elle allait plaire à William, Grell l'avait spécialement choisit pour lui. Il s'imaginait déjà à son bras, lors du bal et il espérait du plus profond de son cœur qu'il allait l'inviter à danser, ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Mais mieux encore, il espérait qu'après cette satanée mission, que son Willu lui fasse passé une nuit… torride. En pensant à ça, Grell ne contrôla plus sa force et serra avec énormément de force, le corset d'Alan, oubliant alors que ce dernier souffrait le martyr.

**«-Haaaaaannnnn Will ~ …,» **s'écria le shinigami écarlate.

**«-Eeeeehhh ?! AAAAHHH… Gr-Grell… Grell… tu… ça fait… ça fait mal…,»** gémit Alan en s'agrippant au mur, du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Sutcliff ne prit pas garde à la plainte de son collègue et continua de serrer, de serrer et encore serrer le corset, toujours en pensant à sa « peut être » future soirée avec William.

~ Au même moment, dans le couloir…

**«-Tu m'as fait un mal de chien… tu le sais ça ?! » **S'exclama Abby.

**«-Bah vu la manière dont t'as crier, j'ai bien entendu que tu souffrais,** répliqua Cindy. **De toute façon, toutes les femmes ont mal lors de cette étape…,»** poursuivit-elle.

**«-Ah oui ? Je me demande si tu as vraiment eut mal lorsque Ronald te l'a mit…,»** déclara la rousse, pensive.

**«-Non mais qu'est-ce que tu insinues là ?! »** S'exclama la shinigami à la hache du bourreau.

**«-Eh bien, vu que c'est pour lui que tu as des sentiments…,» **commença Abby.

**«-Oh je vois, tu te dis que parce que ce n'était pas Und…,»** la coupa la brune.

**«-HAAANNNN Wiiiiiillll ~ ! »** S'exclama Grell.

Les deux amies se stoppèrent en entendant la voix de leur ami(e) et se postèrent discrètement devant la porte de sa chambre. Par la suite, Cindy ouvrit silencieusement la porte et se mit à regarder, toujours avec discrétion, ce qui se passait dans cette pièce. Lorsqu'elle vit la scène qui s'exposait à elle, elle sentit ses joues se chauffer et essaya de retenir le sang lui échapper du nez.

**«-AH… Gr-Grell… Grell…, je… je peux plus… je peux plus respirer…,» **déclara Alan avec une voix étouffée.

**«-Mmhhh…, Cries plus fort Will ! Je ne t'entends pas assez ~…,»** répliqua Grell.

**«-Mais… je… je suis pas… je suis pas William…,»** s'écria le petit brun.

**«-Oh mais si t'es Will, tu es mon Willu à moi…, hein Al…,»** commença le pourpre.

Sutcliff s'interrompit brusquement, se rendant compte de son erreur. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit de prendre Humphries pour son William ?!

**«-Mais…! C'est vrai ! Oh My Death ! Pourquoi tu m'as pas avertit ?! A cause de ça, j'exprimais mon plaisir à un homme qui n'est pas mon Willu ! **S'exclama-t-elle/il.

**«-Euuh…, j'ai pas osé t'interrompre…,» **avoua Alan, gêné.

**«-Eh bien, tu aurais dû !** S'écria Grell. **Bon, reprenons où nous en étions qu'on en finisse ! »**

Le pourpre continua de serrer le corset du petit brun, sans prêter attention aux regards des deux femmes shinigami qui se trouvaient toujours dans l'encolure de la porte, les yeux pleins de cœurs et le nez en sang.

**«-Oh My Death ~,»** déclarèrent-elles, sous le charme.

Ayant peur de se faire prendre par William, elles décidèrent (à contre cœur) de les laisser ces deux-là terminer de se préparer. D'ailleurs, elles aussi devaient aussi finir de s'habiller, maintenant que l'étape la plus tortueuse était passée, le reste n'était que mince affaire.

Elles regagnèrent donc leurs chambres et terminèrent de se préparer. Elles revêtirent leurs robes et prirent le soin de se maquiller avec élégance tout en pensant à cette soirée qui promettait d'être riche en surprise…

* * *

~ Aux alentours de 23h

* * *

Tout les shinigami étaient enfin (c'était le cas de le dire ^^') prêt pour la soirée du Vicomte. Chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire et ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord sur le moyen de comment prévenir les autres lorsqu'on voit Druitt, Michaelis ou Undertaker à la soirée. Vraiment, ils se demandaient si ils allaient en revenir vivants de cette soirée tellement ils avaient un mauvais pressentiment… car oui, la soirée promettait d'être riche en rebondissement…

* * *

_A suivre…_

* * *

**Ouuff, j'ai enfin réussi à terminer ce chapitre ! Je tiens à m'excuser pour cet immense retard de 2 mois voire même 3... la vie peut parfois nous réserver des bonnes et des mauvaises surprises (mauvaises en ce qui me concerne) enfin, je suis vraiment désolée pour ce désagrément… donc pour me faire pardonner, voilà un gros chapitre ^^ ! J'espère qu'il vous a plut :) malgré son retard et j'espère pour vous que vos préparatifs pour une soirée ne sont pas aussi animés que ça ^^' !**

**Je vous remercie de votre patience et de votre lecture, je vous à très vite pour la suite !**

**Bisssoouuuuusss ^^ !**

**Bonne année 2015 ~ !**

* * *

Au fait :

** (1) Je fais bien sûr référence à la maladie des Epines de la Mort dont Alan souffre dans la comédie musicale, pauvre Alan-chan T.T**

** (2) Et là, c'est bien sûr la même réplique de Ciel lorsque celui-ci se fait serrer son corset par Sébastian, Aww cette scène… *-* *q* **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey mina-san :3 **

**Je suis de retour pour la suite de « Shinigami Forever » !**

**Si vous pensiez qu'un dieu de la Mort m'avait prit mon âme, eh bien non, je suis belle et bien là :3**

**Je m'excuse tout de suite pour cet immense retard '-' … et j'espère que je serai plus ponctuelle lors des prochaines publications mais si l'inspiration n'y est pas, je ne vais pas prendre le risque de bâcler la fiction ~_~ **

**Donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que la suite vous plaise autant que le début même si ce chapitre a six longs mois de retard… Gomenasai T_T **

**Bonne lecture ^^ !**

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Guet-apens**

* * *

La nuit était tombée, il devait être dans les environs de minuit lorsque les shinigami arrivèrent à la demeure du Vicomte de Druitt et ils ignoraient ce que ce dernier leur réservait comme divertissement. Mais connaissant les activités du noble, ils se doutaient bien qu'ils se doutaient bien qu'ils auraient droit à une sorte de vente aux enchères, où de jeunes femmes innocentes que le Vicomte charmait puis capturait, étaient vendues comme de vulgaires objets. Ce marché noir répugnait les deux femmes shinigami qui avaient faillit finir de la sorte ; heureusement, à l'époque, Undertaker les avait sauvé des griffes de Druitt. Ce souvenir les rendit soudainement nostalgiques ; elles se rendirent compte que leur mentor commençait à beaucoup leur manquer. En même temps, ça faisait au moins 200 ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, y avait de quoi s'inquiéter surtout avec ce que leurs amis leur avaient révélé à son sujet. Savoir qu'il avait des activités plutôt sombres et inappropriées pour un shinigami les inquiétaient assez. Elles se demandaient ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à devenir un traître ; si par chance (ou malheur) ils se retrouvaient cette nuit, elles lui exigeraient des explications et il avait intérêt à ne pas les mener en bateau.

Mais pour l'heure, elles laissèrent cette éventualité de côté et se concentrèrent sur la mission en essayant de ne pas marcher sur leurs robes ; car oui, les deux déesses de la Mort n'étaient vraiment pas douées. Cependant, il fallait avouer que leurs robes étaient assez encombrantes ; elles avaient toutes les deux opté pour des robes noires accompagnées de dentelle sur le buste. En plus de cela, elles avaient prit la peine de mettre de longs gants noirs également en dentelle et avaient aussi revêtit un châle, de couleur ébène bien évidemment. Pour terminer leurs tenues, elles avaient mit des escarpins noirs simples à talons mi-haut. Elles avaient arrangé leurs cheveux en faisant un chignon so british ~ _(ahem *je sors*) _et ne s'étaient maquilléesque les yeux avec un eye-liner afin de ne pas faire trop pot de peinture, pas comme un(e) certain(e) shinigami écarlate.

En effet, Grell avait mit, comment dirait-on…, avait mit le paquet. Mais, on devait avouer que ça rendait plutôt bien, le maquillage ayant été appliqué à la perfection et au millimètre près. Question vêtement, il/elle avait revêtit une robe semblable à celle de Cindy et Abby mais bien sûr, sa robe était dans une teinte bien écarlate pour bien se différencier de tous.

Alan, ayant été « obliger » de se travestir afin que la mission puisse se mener à bien, avait revêtit avec un petit peu de réticence (quand même ^^) le même type de robe que ses senpai mais dans une couleur plutôt sombre qui ressemblait à du violet. Pour être franche, on pouvait dire que ça lui allait pas trop mal, même Éric trouvait que ça la… pardon…, le mettait en valeur. D'autant plus que ses yeux étaient soulignés par une trait d'eye-liner qui faisait bien ressortir leur belle couleur verte fluorescente ; le blond devait avouer qu'il le trouvait mignon vêtit de cette manière. Pas qu'il ne le trouvait pas mignon dans sa tenue habituelle mais le voir en fille le rendait encore plus adorable et encore plus craquant. Il devait l'avouer, il avait déjà eut quelques petits fantasmes où Alan était habillé en lady et où ils… enfin bref ~. Il aimait Alan depuis toujours et il voulait qu'il le sache avant que sa maladie des Épines de la Mort ne l'emporte ou que cette soirée tourne à la catastrophe. Seulement, il devait avouer qu'il avait assez peur de sa réaction, oui oui c'est possible que Éric ait peur. Et si Alan ne voyait en lui que son senpai et qu'il ne ressentait en aucun cas de l'amour, que ferait-il dans ce cas-là ? Il ne pouvait se résigner à abandonner le petit brun, il représentait tout pour lui, le perdre signerait sans doute la fin de sa vie. Or, il était prêt à tout pour lui, quitte à y laisser sa propre vie et si la mission devait mal tournée, il n'hésiterait pas à protéger son kohai tant aimé. Pour le moment, il essaya de mettre de côté ces sombres possibilités et se ré-concentra sur la mission. Tout comme William et Ronald, il portait un costume élégant, de couleur noir et semblable à celui de d'habitude ; il y avait juste le nœud papillon qui changeait de la routine.

Bien, maintenant que toutes les tenues de nos shinigami étaient dévoilées revenons à notre mission.

Ils se trouvaient en ce moment même dans l'entrée de la demeure du Vicomte et inspectaient discrètement les alentours. Rien de louche à signaler… pour l'instant. Au signal de William, ils se séparaient comme prévu ; le contrôleur des shinigami se retrouva donc avec Grell et Abigail tandis que Cindy, Ronald, Éric et Alan (version fille ^^') formaient le deuxième groupe. Le quatuor se rendit à la salle de réception où de nombreux nobles étaient réunis pendant que le trio partit pour l'étage sans savoir qu'il était observé par une _certaine_ personne.

* * *

Dans la salle de réception, les deux « couples » se mêlèrent à la foule d'aristocrates et regardèrent de toute part si un certain démon ne se trouvait pas dans les environs. Pour l'instant, pas de diable de majordome en vue, tant mieux. Cela leur faciliterait la tâche. Seulement, les quatre Dieux de la Mort devaient avouer une chose : l'atmosphère qui régnait dans cette salle était vraiment trop étrange. Une grand majorité des nobles leur semblaient étranges ; leurs gestes ne paraissaient pas pas naturels. Ronald, qui passa près d'une bourgeoise, crut voir une cicatrice sur son bras ; cette cicatrice… cela lui rappelait quelque chose… quelque chose qu'il lui avait fait avoir des sueurs froides, quelque chose qu'il pensait irréel jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Son sang se glaça soudainement lorsque ses souvenirs des cadavres ambulants du Campania refirent surface. Il se souvint aussitôt que les morts-vivants avaient exactement ce genre de cicatrices qui leur recouvraient le corps. A ce moment-là, il fut prit d'un malaise et par réflexe, il prit la main de Cindy et la serra avec force, ce qui interpella cette dernière.

**« Ronald ? »**

Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de serrer la main de sa partenaire.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu as vu quelque chose ? »**

**« …, partir… » **

**« Hein ? »**

**« Il faut partir… tout de suite… »**

**« Mais… pourquoi ? »**

**« Pose pas de question et viens, faut qu'on retrouve Éric-senpai et Alan-senpai au plus vite ! »**

**« Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qui te perturbe tant ? »**

**« Je…, trop long à expliquer, viens ! »**

Cindy n'eut d'autres choix que de laisser Ronald l'entraîner à travers la mêlée de nobles. Ce qui l'interpella était la force avec laquelle il lui tenait la main ; elle ne la sentait plus tellement il la serrait. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça qu'elle trouvait étrange, le comportement de Ronald aussi la troublait. Il avait l'air stressé ou apeuré et elle se demandait bien ce qui avait pu le troubler à ce point. Seulement, alors qu'elle bouscula malencontreusement une bourgeoise, elle crut comprendre ce qui avait troublé Ronald ; un des bras de la noble se retrouva à même le sol.

**« Oh. My. Death… dis Ronnie…, une bourgeoise qui perd son bras juste à cause d'une légère bousculade, c'est normal ? »**

**« Hum… non, c'est pas… »**

Le jeune shinigami laissa sa phrase en suspens, se rendant compte des dires de Cindy. Stressé, il jeta un coup d'œil et posa ses yeux un dixième de seconde sur le membre de la noble ; il se retint de rendre et continua de tirer sa partenaire hors de la horde de nobles. Mais soudain, un noble attrapa Ronald par le col, faisant sursauter ce dernier avec Cindy qui ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise. L'aristocrate resserra son emprise sur la nuque du jeune roux et à la seconde où Cindy allait sortir sa faux, une scie vint scier le bras du noble ; le sang gicla et recouvrit le sol ainsi que les vêtements du pauvre Ronald. Mais quitte à choisir entre être recouvert de sang ou être empoigné par un noble mort-vivant, il préférait nettement avoir du sang sur son costume, même si il lui avait coûté une petit fortune… . Ayant remarqué la scie, Ronald reconnut tout de suite son sauveur et cette personne était bien sûr :

**« Éric-senpai ! »**

**« Rien de cassé, gamin ? »**

**« Non, ça va ! Mais j'suis pas un gamin ! »**

**« Mais oui bien sûr, si tu le dis, bon faut qu'on se casse au plus vite de ce traquenard ! »**

**« Oui, mais… où est Alan ? »** Demanda soudainement Cindy.

Inquiet par cette question, Éric se retourna vivement pour constater que le petit brun travesti avait disparu. Pris de panique, le blond se mit à tourner sur lui même pour essayer de le localiser ; seulement Alan était introuvable.

Cependant, alors qu'un silence sinistre régnait depuis l'intervention d'Éric, un cri strident brisa soudainement l'atmosphère. Les trois shinigami se rapprochèrent, apeurés par cette situation et ils espéraient vraiment que l'autre groupe n'avait pas de problème.

* * *

William, Grell ainsi que Abby venaient d'entendre le cri qui provenait de la salle de réception ; là où leurs partenaires se trouvaient actuellement. Le brun commençait à légèrement à angoisser ; il avait de plus en plus l'impression que cette réception n'était qu'une mise en scène uniquement faite pour les piéger. De plus, depuis quelques temps, il avait également l'impression qu'on les observait. Ce qui dans un sens n'était pas totalement faux. Une _certaine_ personne d'une grande puissance les suivait discrètement tout en se retenant de rire ; cette situation était absurde qu'il lui en était difficile de ne pas en pouffer. Seulement, il n'avait les yeux fixés que sur la femme shinigami qui n'avait plus revu depuis… depuis longtemps. Il ne pouvait pas nier le fait qu'elle lui avait manqué. Cependant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire allait sûrement la choquer ; il savait très bien ce que ressentait la rousse à son égard. Mais, il était dorénavant un traître et il n'était pas prêt d'abandonner ses sombres objectifs. Même si pour cela, il devait briser Abby ainsi que Cindy. Même si elles lui étaient chères ; il ne pouvait faire marche arrière, il était trop tard désormais.

Alors que les trois shinigami continuaient d'avancer, Abby se stoppa dans sa marche ; depuis un long moment elle ressentait une grande puissance toute proche et étrangement, elle crut reconnaître la sensation de ce pouvoir surpuissant. Méfiante, elle matérialisa sa faux et conseilla à Grell et à William de faire de même. Cependant, manier une faux lorsque l'on était vêtu d'une tenue de soirée n'était pas vraiment pratique. Mais Abby sentait la puissance se rapprocher et alors qu'elle se préparait à attaquer, une grande silhouette noire apparu soudainement devant elle. En voyant le « mystérieux inconnu » sous ses yeux, la rousse se crut en pleine illusion en le voyant _lui_. Elle reconnut tout de suite ses longs et beaux cheveux argentés, sa tenue noire de fossoyeur et surtout, elle reconnut ses yeux verts de shinigami qu'elle trouvait juste somptueux. Sous le coup de la surprise, elle lâcha sa faux et courut dans les bras de son ancien mentor. Ce dernier lui rendit son étreinte et la serra davantage contre lui ; il avait beau être un traître, cela ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de continuer à aimer sa disciple. Il avait la sensation qu'il ne pourrait jamais réussir à ignorer l'amour qu'il portait à son égard. Oui, vous avez tous bien lu, le grand et puissant Undertaker aimait éperdument Abigail et ce, depuis une centaine d'années. Certes ils avaient quand même deux cents ans de différence mais comme disait un fameux dicton : « il n'avait pas d'âge pour tomber amoureux ». Cependant, l'ancien shinigami n'avait aucunement l'intention de lui révéler ses sentiments ; il jugeait qu'elle méritait mieux que lui et qu'il n'arrivait pas à sa hauteur. Seulement, il ignorait que la femme shinigami ressentait exactement les mêmes choses à son égard et qu'elle n'attendait qu'une chose : que ses sentiments soient réciproques. Elle aimait Undertaker depuis toujours et elle n'était pas prête à abandonner son amour. Même si il n'était plus de leur côté. Il avait beau être un traître, elle ne pouvait pas taire ses sentiments ; mais Abby ignorait encore ce qu'il lui cachait et elle était loin d'imaginer l'ampleur de sa trahison. Ce que William et Grell hésitaient à lui révéler. Mais alors que leur étreinte commençait à se faire longue, le shinigami écarlate brisa le silence de mort qui régnait depuis bien trop longtemps.

**« On pourrait savoir ce que tu fais ici vieux fou ?! »**

**« Gihihihihihi ~ ma très chère Grell, moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir ~ »**

**« Veuillez-nous excuser mais, le plaisir n'est pas partagé… »** intervint William.

**« Oh ~ tu n'as pas changé William, tu es toujours aussi glacial qu'auparavant… »**

**« Oui… et je ne risque pas de changer… »**

**« C'est fort dommage ~ tu serais moins froid, tu serais sûrement en couple à leur qui l'est ~ »**

**« Ce ne sont pas vos affaires… »**

**« Oh ~ que de rudesse… heureusement que tout le monde n'est pas comme toi ~ un monde entier de William T. Spears, je ne pense pas trouver quoique ce soit d'autre de plus ennuyant ~ »**

**« Tais-toi !** Intervint Grell. **William n'est pas toujours froid et distant, il se préoccupe tout le temps de ses partenaires et veille à leur sécurité !**

**« Oh mais j'en doute pas ma chère Grell ~ seulement, je ne pense pas qu'il te mérite, tu mérites quelqu'un qui t'aime pour ce que tu es pas quelqu'un qui… »**

**« Depuis quand es-tu devenu mon psychologue ?! J'ai pas besoin de toi pour m'aider dans mes relations amoureuses, si je pense que William est le bon, c'est que c'est lui mon prince charmant , bien que je te trouve beau gosse également Undy, tu n'arrives pas à la cheville de Will ! »**

**« Si c'est ce que tu penses, je ne vais pas te forcer à penser autre chose… »**

**« Je te remercie mais j'aimerai que tu lâches Abby, la voir dans tes bras alors que tu… alors que tu lui caches tes occupations des plus hideuses…, me rends mal à l'aise… surtout pour elle » **

La rousse savait d'avance que ce moment allait arriver et qu'elle savait aussi qu'elle allait avoir mal. Elle quitta donc l'étreinte de son mentor et planta ses yeux dans les siens en attendant la « sentence » tomber.

**« Allez vas-y crache le morceau ! J'en ai assez que tu lui mentes à elle, ta plus fidèle disciple, je suis sûre que tu ignores à quel point elle souffre de tout tes mensonges ! »**

**« …, Est-ce vrai Abby ?** Demanda Undertaker. **Est-ce vrai que mes mensonges te détruisent de l'intérieur ? »**

**« …, Bien sûr que oui, vieil abruti ! Tu nous demande, avec Cindy, de revenir en Angleterre et on apprend que tu as, sois disant, de nouvelles occupations peu recommandées pour un shinigami et que tu n'oses pas nous en révéler leurs natures exactes à Cindy et à moi ! Comment veux-tu que ça ne me fasse rien ?! Nous avons été tes disciples, tu nous as tout apprit sur le métier des shinigami, nous t'avons toujours crut et là… tout ces souvenirs passés ensemble… ne veulent plus rien dire pour toi… tu nous as menti… c'est la pire chose qui pouvait arriver… »**

Abby était en larmes et regardait son mentor avec tristesse et incompréhension. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à le comprendre, lui et toutes ses idées tordues. Hors, elle ignorait qu'en ce moment même que le cœur de son ancien mentor était entrain de se fissurer ; même si il ne laissait rien paraître, il avait mal. Il regrettait d'avoir mentit à ses disciples mais maintenant que c'était fait, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Il devait assumer ses choix et ne pas laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus. Il devait rester de marbre devant les larmes de sa rousse même si ça lui fendait le cœur de la voir comme ça à cause de lui. Il avait juste, Abigail méritait quelqu'un de mieux que lui. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un qui ne la ferait pas pleurer et qui n'oserait pas lui mentir. Tout le contraire de lui. Encore un pic qui vint se planter en pleins dans son cœur. Ça commençait à faire trop. Il devait lui révéler, même si ça la ferait encore plus pleurer, il devait lui dire la vérité. Il se rapprocha d'elle avant de lui demander :

**« Tu es sûre de vouloir savoir ? Après avoir vu mes nouvelles occupations, je ne pense pas que tu pourras me regarder en face de nouveau, je pense que tu pourras même plus me regarder tout court… »**

**« …, Je… je m'y suis préparée… vas-y… montres-moi… »**

Undertaker la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui montra les rideaux sur sa gauche. Il voulait qu'elle les tire pour voir ses « chef-d'œuvres ». Elle se dirigea donc vers les morceaux de tissu en question et jeta un dernier regard à son mentor qui hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Elle détourna son regard vers Grell et William qui la regardaient avec un regard qui inspirait le malaise et la désolation ; prise au dépourvu, elle se contenta d'agripper les rideaux et inspira un bout coup avant de les tirer d'un coup sec. Ce qu'elle vit la choqua au plus haut point. Elle crut qu'elle allait s'effondrer en voyant _ça._ Elle se retint de pleurer et continua d'observer cette vue monstrueuse. Car oui, les rideaux cachaient un long balcon qui avait une vue d'ensemble sur la salle de réception. Abby comprit enfin ce qu'était les nouvelles occupations de son mentor et elle devait avouer que ça la dégoûtait. Voir ces corps qui paraissaient sans âmes en vie, lui faisait avoir des hauts le cœur et elle se retint de rendre tellement que ça la rendait malade. Elle regarda de nouveau ses deux amis qui affichaient la même moue qu'elle avant de reporter toute son attention sur Undertaker qui la regardait toujours sans la moindre expression apparente sur le visage.

**« J'attends des explications… »**

**« Je ne peux rien te révéler… pas pour l'instant… » **

**« Oh que si, tu as intérêt à tout me dire maintenant… ne m'oblige pas à être violente… » **

**« Ne m'oblige pas à faire quelque chose de mal… cependant je veux bien te révéler une chose… »**

**« De quoi il s'agit ? »**

**« …, Cindy et les autres sont en bas et sont encerclés par mes poupées bizarres… je ne pense pas qu'ils vont s'en sortir au vu du nombre de mes chef-d'œuvres qui les entourent… »**

**« …, Tu… tu te fous de là hein ?! Dis moi que tu te fous de moi ! »**

**« Regarde par toi même… »**

Sous le choc, Abby se pencha sur le balcon et fut imitée par Grell et William qui étaient autant choqués qu'elle.

**« Je les vois ! Ils sont là-haut ! »** Intervint William en les montrant du doigts.

La rousse et le shinigami écarlate suivirent le doigt de leur partenaire et virent Cindy accompagnée de Ronald et Éric, tous armés de leurs faux.

**« Où est Alan-chan ? »** Demanda Grell.

Abigail allait demander la même chose. Elle ne voyait pas le petit brun et elle commençait à avoir réellement peur de ses trucs sur pattes sans âmes. Qui sait de quoi ils étaient vraiment capables. Frustrée, elle jeta un regard noir à Undertaker qui, pour une raison inconnue, souriait d'une manière plutôt effrayante qui lui donna des frissons dans le dos.

**« Où… où est Alan ? Dis-moi où il est… je sais que tu le sais, ne me le caches pas… »**

**« Cela va te paraître étrange mais… je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… je ne sais pas où il est passé… »**

**« Pa-Pardon ? »**

**« Je pense qu'il faut demander à mon associer, il doit savoir où il se trouve… lui… » **

**« Ne me dis pas que… »**

**« Je vous souhaite la bienvenue, chers dieux de la Mort ! »**

Cette voix… Abby la connaissait trop bien. Elle jeta un regard en bas et _le_ vit, non loin de sa meilleure amie et des autres shinigami avec… avec Alan en otage ?! Non, c'était pas possible, c'était quoi ce délire encore ?! Qu'est-ce que le Vicomte de Druitt et Undertaker trafiquaient au juste ?! Cela commençait à rendre Abigail folle et elle exigeait des explications. Elle comprenait pas quels buts poursuivaient son ancien mentor et le noble « increvable » (faut l'avouer xD) et elle voulait savoir. Elle voulait savoir ce qui avait poussé Undertaker, celui qu'elle avait toujours tant admiré, à passer du mauvais côté. Elle savait qu'il devait y avoir une raison précise pour qu'il ait tant changé et elle ferait n'importe quoi pour savoir la cause de son changement…

* * *

_A suivre…_

* * *

**Hey :3 Suis-je sadique de couper à cet instant ? Non je ne pense pas ^^' … enfin bref, j'espère que cette « reprise » vous a quand même plus malgré le fait que je pense l'avoir foiré :/ franchement j'attends vos avis parce que franchement je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça vaut… voili voilou, je vous dis à très vite (enfin j'espère) pour la suite ^^' !**

**Bissssouuuuus **

**Sayonara :3**


End file.
